Memories of a Dream
by dream0writer7
Summary: Helios/OtakuSenshi:The inner world of Elysion is crumbling... without the soldier of dreams, and the crystal of Elysion the outer world will also fall to darkness. Helios must find and awaken her, and seal her tragic fate. If he has the heart for it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any/all Sailor Moon characters. The only character I created is Himura Hiryuu, Tsuki Hiryuu aka Sailor Dream. **_

_**Long Ago... a great kingdom lived. A time to celebrate this Kingdom was called the Silver Millennium. The ones of the White Moon, and Earth enjoyed this prosperous time. **_

Tsuki raised the water to her lips and drank the cool liquid. She looked up at a shadow that passed over her. It was gone as fast as it had come. She hadn't caught a glimpse of it. Tsuki looked curiously behind her before wiping her mouth with her hand and picking up her Dream Staff. She held it tenderly in her hands. This was her weapon, her only weapon that could protect her beloved Elysion. She wished that there would never be a time to use it. Elysion was known for its etheral beauty and peace, she would hate for it to be disturbed. "Tsuki! Tsuki! Endymion is here! Hurry!" a young shrine maiden called to her. Tsuki smiled. Everyone was always so happy when Prince Endymion came to see them. Above them, the Earthlings were accusing Prince Endymion of treasony. She, however, didn't believe them. Her prince would never betray them, unless he knew it to be for their own good. She ran after the shrine maiden to meet him. The horses looked up from their grazing as she swiftly ran past them before resuming to graze again. She held out her hand and let the Dream Staff magically disappear before running up the steps of the temple. She was smiling, she had no idea why. The prince brought happiness wherever he went. It was long time since they last had happiness.

"Master... I'm so pleased that you have come." Tsuki said kneeling before him. He turned and smiled at her, his face showing love for his protectors. "I've missed being here. This place... always makes me feel relaxed." he said his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Helios bowed to him before approaching his old friend. Helios was the priest and guardian of Elysion. Tsuki admired him very much for his loyalty to Prince Endymion. Helios would sacrifice everything, including his life, to protect him. " How are things up above, master?" he asked curiously. Prince Endymion sighed which immediatly sparked concern throughout the temple. Tsuki stood and walked towards them. "They still won't believe me. I don't want my people to think that I've betrayed them. I don't know how to reason with them." Endymion ran his fingers through his hair. His beautiful hair. **Tsuki suddenly thought and wished she hadn't. Helios looked sternly at her as if he could somehow know what she was blushing about. "Maybe you should allow them to meet this girl, perhaps then they will have a change of heart." Helios suggested. Endymion looked innocently at Helios. "But... with the war going on, I don't think it would be very safe for her." he frowned. Helios nodded. "Your right. It should all work out in time,M'Lord. You shouldn't worry so much. Your people love you. Is that not enough?" he asked. Prince Endymion paced to the far left and picked a rose from a rosebush that acted like a wall. He spun it around in his hand. "Earth, is in full bloom at this point, along with those of the White Moon. But in time,just like this rose, it will wilt and die." **

Tsuki sat on the temple's steps. She watched as Helios waved Endymion good-bye. She wouldn't join them, she was only a shrine guardian. Her good-bye would not be as important as Helios'. Helios walked towards her. "What was that thought that I caught in there,Ki?" he asked. She smiled. Only Helios was allowed to call her that. Helios and her had been together in Elysion for years ever since they were young. The both of them were taken from their homes to have the duty of protecting over Elysion. They were chosen by the Queen of the White Moon who was responsible for creating the galaxies strongest soldiers. She wanted some of her soldiers on Earth to protect the inner core of Earth, Elysion. She sent a young Helios and Tsuki to be trained to protect Elysion, and here they were. "What thought?" she asked innocently, while clearing her head of her thoughts. Helios frowned like a disappointed parent. "Its forbidden to have an attraction towards another as long as your in Elysion." he repeated what she had been hearing since she first saw Prince Endymion. She rolled her eyes at him. "I heard you. And who ever said I had an attraction towards Prince Endymion?" she asked impatiently. Helios grinned and turned away. "You just did." he called to her.

Helios rubbed his head in aggrivation. "You believe her! No matter how many times I tell her not to, I still see her staring at Lord Endymion." Helios complained loudly to the Pegasus whom was ignoring him. Helios patted the Pegasus's back. "Who could blame her? The Prince is loyal and true and honorable in everything he does. He goes to wonderous places and sees the world at its best. And I... " Helios looked at the Pegasus who stopped grazing, to stare at him. Helios looked up at the beautiful blue sky. "am stuck here." he finished. The Pegasus startled him by snorting. "You don't think I want to leave and see the Earth?" he snapped back at it. The Pegasus snorted bravely at him again. Helios's mood changed. "Your,right. I don't want to leave. But, if I don't then... what are these strange feelings I'm having?"he asked the Pegasus as if it could truly tell him the answer. Helios walked slowly away from the Pegasus when it neighed at him. He looked up at the sky again. "Jealousy?"

"Great tower of Elysion, here my prayer." Tsuki said on her knees with her hands folded. "Grant my wish,that the Prince will soon find happiness and that Earth will be happy as well. That is all that I desire." Tsuki said looking up at the magestic tower of crystal. The Crystal held the souls of the shrine priests and priestesses that had given their lives to protect Elysion. The Crystal glowed dimly before faded back to normal again. She smiled. Had they gotten her message? "What are you doing here so late?" a voice asked from behind her. She whipped her head around. She didn't sense evil.

"Helios?" Tsuki asked,quickly standing up and rubbing off her skirt. Helios bowed. "You should be in bed at this hour, its very late,even for you." he ordered. She frowned. "I can stay up as long as I want. Why don't you go to bed,as it seems you've been so cranky this morning." she retorted. The two were like snakes,fighting at each other. A rumbling shook the ground they stood on and some of the temple's ceiling was chipping off and falling to the floor. The two stopped as if they're yelling had caused the change. The rumbling continued. Tsuki made her staff magically appear and Helios looked outside. Tsuki ran after him.

"What's going on?" Tsuki asked while looking above them at the midnight sky. The sky seemd to be cracking itself, as if it were clay and slowly began to disperse. "Tsuki,transform, and guard the temple. I'm going to go to the surface." Helios said while running out of the temple and transforming into a white Pegasus as he leapt up in the air and took off through one of the sky's cracks.

His beautiful hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sailor Dream stood at the temple's entrance searching through the darkness for any signs of movement. When she was satisfied that nothing was going to jump out and attack her she examined the sky again. There was no beautiful white wings in that darkened sky, which meant Helios was still on the surface. She wished he'd come back. This was the first problem Elysion had ever had and she had never dealt with anything like this before. Afterall, she had never actually been in a real battle before besides the training that Helios provided for her. Of course, she didn't need Helios beside her to help. It would just be nice if he would tell her what was going on. At least, that's what she thought anyways. She watched as the shrine maidens were in a panic. They ran towards her. "Something's definitely wrong on the surface. Master Helios hasn't returned,and what's worse!" one of them said. Sailor Dream looked at her. "and what's worse?" she asked not really wanting to hear. "The tower,has lost its shine. Ever since Master Helios has left its been getting dimmer and dimmer, and now there is no trace of a shine left!" the other cried. She cursed Helios under her breath for leaving her here with them. She had no idea how to handle this. A rumbling suddenly urged Sailor Dream forward, knocking her into one of the maidens. They both landed hard on the floor. Sailor Dream felt her leg. It ached terribly. She got up and held onto one of the marble pillars that supported the temple, it too began rumbling. Before she could comment on the fact that the beautiful green grass suddenly blackened to the color of charcoal, the inner core of Earth shook violently and knocked everything down. The trees slowly looked as if they were dying. The grass vanished and was left as mud. And the sky wasn't even visible in the darkness. A sudden feeling of sleep overcame Tsuki. She forced her eyelids to stay open and wondered what was going on. She looked up through the slits of her grey eyes and saw a blinding white light. She could barely keep her eyes open from its shine. The power was being sucked from her body and Sailor Dream finally gave into its tempation and fell into a deep sleep.. one that would last a thousand years.**_

"Helios! Helios wait for me!" a young girl cried, chasing after a beautiful boy with blue eyes and hair the color of the purest diamond that humankind could find. The boy, Helios, chanted and teased her. "Catch me, Ki-Ki! Or are you too slow?" he said while jumping into a tree and jumping back out again before resuming his run from her. She did the same and followed after him. When her body couldn't take anymore running, she stopped and began walking to their hide-out. " I win,again!" Helios teased as he lounged in the branch of a tree. "I don't care, I can still beat you anytime I wanted to." Tsuki said back. "Oh yeah? Well, when I'm the head priest, you have to do everything I tell you to." He said jumping down from the tree and challenging her. She crossed her arms in child-like intimidation. "No I don't!" she pouted. He smiled and walked closer. "You have to swear loyalty to me." He continued. Tsuki made a sound of annoyance. "I do not! I have to swear loyalty to the Prince, not you!" she cried loudly. "You will." Helios said with a smile. Tsuki looked at him in confusion. "You two! Back to the temple!" the head priest, Eros called to them. The two immediately scampered and raced back to the temple.

You have to swear loyalty to me…

Tsuki Hiryuu awoke again to those words. She rubbed her head and looked out her window. It was still dark out, with the moon in its full stage. She felt peace again and laid back down. She thought about that dream. How many times had she had that dream a night, before waking up and feeling a blush on her cheeks? What could that dream have meant? Two young children playing in the most beautiful places that could have ever been created. And a boy that looked as if he were but something only someone could dream of. Tsuki pulled the covers tightly around her and stared out her window. Tsuki did not look forward to going to school the next day. Tsuki was a sophomore in high school and had just transferred from her old school. Her father had just recently gotten a new job and in doing so, it required that Tsuki leave her friends and school behind to start anew. Her father was always out at work and rarely did she see him. Usually during nights she would be left alone and would order food from the local restaurant as dinner. Her mother had passed away years ago and her family had never been the same since. She was an only child and made friends to make up for the siblings that she never had. But now her friends were gone and she was left alone. Tsuki hummed a melody to herself. A melody that was playing every time she dreamt of the boy with hair like the rarest pearl. Tsuki fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP…. The alarm sounded in the bedroom. Tsuki opened one eye and glared sleepily at it. She smashed her hand on the 'off' button and slowly rose. She sat on her bed and waited for the sunlight to wake her. Tsuki looked at the clock. 8:10, it read. Just to make sure she wasn't wrong, Tsuki looked at it again and leapt out of bed. "No! I can't be late for my first day!" she yelled throughout the house, grabbing clothes and putting them on before slinging her bag over her shoulder and running out of the house. She ran down the steps of her house and onto the sidewalk. She stopped and looked at the street names. She wished that her father would have told her where her new school was. "Serena! Watch out!" someone yelled before Tsuki felt a sharp pain in her head and left side of her body. Tsuki looked up. A blonde girl was rubbing her leg, which bled freely and took, out her clean hand to help Tsuki up. "I'm so sorry! I was running late and- Are you okay?" she asked in a rushed panicky voice. Tsuki remembering manners, and ignoring the pain in her body said, "Yes.I'm fine. I'm running late too, I just got lost." She said taking the girl's hand and was pulled to her feet. The blonde girl blinked. "Oh…maybe I can help. Where are you going?" she asked innocently while picking up a black cat with a strange bald spot on its head. "I'm a new student at Crossroads High School, I was just on my way there, but I don't know which street to take." She replied. The blonde girl smiled. "Follow me! I go to school at Crossroads, I'll take you!" she said leading the way. "Oh… my name is Serena, and this is my cat, Luna." She said pointing to herself and then to the black cat who 'meowed' in reply as if it could understand the conversation. "I'm Tsuki. But some people call me Ki-Ki." She said shaking Serena's hand. She ran after Serena with the black cat trailing behind them. The school bell rang and Serena sprinted inside the gate with her. Tsuki walked with Serena to her first class, which they both had together. "Miss Tsukino! If you can not be on time then I'm going to have to take you out of this class. There's just no excuse for this!" Mr.Moganuso barked at her. The girl, Serena, put her hand on the back of her head. "I'm really sorry. You see, I was helping-" she said fast before being cut off. "Its my fault, sir. I held her up. Serena was helping me get to school. I'm sorry, but I got lost on my way here." Tsuki cut in and then bowed to the teacher as an apology. Mr.Moganuso nodded and pointed to a seat in which Tsuki sat down in. She looked to her left and saw a girl that was watching Serena take her seat. The girl to Tsuki's left smiled at Tsuki and waved. "My name is Amy. I hope you really like this school. Believe me, this isn't the first time Serena has been late." Amy said while making a quiet and polite giggling sound. A girl behind Tsuki responded to that. "Yeah, Serena what's you call a ditz. In fact she's the ditziest person in the entire school!" the girl said. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked identical to Serena except that her hairstyle was different and lighter in color. "Can it, Mina!" Serena called across the room. Another girl laughed in front of them. She had brown hair that was held up in a ponytail. The girl turned to look at them. "You'll love this school. Serena may be a klutz, but she's a good friend to have around when you're feeling down." The brown-haired girl said. The girl had beautiful deep green eyes and gorgeous rose earrings. "I'm Lita, and that-,"she said gesturing behind Tsuki. "Is Mina." Tsuki shook hands with Mina before looking ahead at the friendly Lita. "Girls!" Mr.Moganuso barked from the front. The group immediately ceased their chatter and class resumed.**_

"So this is your house? Wow… its really big. What does your family do for a living?" Serena asked, gawking at the sheer size of the home. Tsuki walked up the steps with Serena following. "He's a brain surgeon. We had to move here because the hospital said they could really use him and it pays better. He's never home though, so I don't think he'll mind if you stay over for a while." Tsuki said opening the green door to her house. Serena took off her shoes at the door and followed Tsuki inside. "This is really nice, so you live here all alone?"she asked. Tsuki nodded. "With my Dad. But he's never home, you know with work and all." she said as the phone rang. Tsuki waled into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello? Hiryuu residence, may I ask who's calling?" Tsuki questioned as she had been taught since she was a child. "Ki-Ki? It's Dad, I'm not going to be able to make it home until late tonight. I want you to use the dinner money in the cupboard to get you something to eat, alright?" her father's voice replied through the phone. Serena stood at the kitchen door, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Alright?" her father's voice asked again. Tsuki nodded. "Sure, Dad." She said before hanging up the phone. Tsuki looked at Serena who was staring at her through the doorway. "I know! How about you have dinner at my place? It would be great, wouldn't it? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind!" she suggested happily. Tsuki couldn't help but stare at her. Was this all the girl did? The girl was continuously happy, all the time. Didn't she ever get tired of smiling? I guess it would be easy to smile so much with the quantity of friends she had. Tsuki shook her head. "I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm not completely un-packed. But thanks anyway." She said rubbing off the invitation. Serena's face fell, then went back up again. "Do you need any help?" she asked hopefully. Tsuki shook her head and waved her off. "That's alright. I'm sure I can do it by myself, really." Tsuki said picking up Serena's bag and showing her back to the door. Serena took her bag and waved at Tsuki from outside. "Well, I hope to see you at school!" she called from the steps. Tsuki smiled and waved back. Serena left and Tsuki shut the door. She shouldn't have pushed Serena out and wished she hadn't been so rude. But she couldn't help being in a bad mood everytime her Dad worked late, and would simply say to use the 'dinner money' to get something to eat. She sat down on the sofa and pushed her bag onto her lap and opened it to begin her homework. A few hours later, Tsuki was sound asleep on the sofa with her Geometry book abandoned on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Master? They say you've been accused of treason. Tell me it is not true!" Sailor Dream cried to Prince Endymion. He smiled at her. "I don't know what you would call it."he replied calmly. Sailor Dream's face showed her confusion and hurt. "It is true?" she asked again. Prince Endymion sat down. "No, Dream. It isn't true. But I have had encounters with those of the Moon." He said just as calmly. She stood next to him. "Encounters with those of the Moon? But why? What could they possibly have that makes you so curious?" she asked. He looked sighed and looked up at her and then at the lake that sat by. "I don't know. Here on Earth, they are fights amongst ourselves. People, yelling at each other, cursing each other and blaming it on the people of the Moon Kingdom. But that's not true, Ki-Ki!" he said standing up and looking up at the traces of the Moon's shine. "The people of the Moon are good, and happy. In fact it is the Queen of the Moon that wishes for Earth and the Moon to unite. They want us to be happy with them. They're not trying to spite us, Ki-Ki. Don't you see? We've been mistaken. Someone said something horrible about the White Moon and others believed it because they've never met anyone of the Moon. If you go there, you'd know what I mean." Endymion said loudly, as if to rid himself of the secret he had kept hidden. Sailor Dream covered her mouth. Her prince, her dear Prince. The others were right. How could he betray them? He wanted to join them. As if answering her thoughts Prince Endymion replied, " I don't want to be with them. I want all of us to be with them. If you only you could see- but… your forbidden to leave Elysion." He said sadly. Endymion sat back down. She watched him and thought before speaking anything aloud. "These people? You've been seeing them repetitively?" She asked. Endymion nodded and held up one finger. "I've only been seeing one. She's the Princess of the White Moon, and she wishes the same things I wish."**_

Tsuki awoke to the slamming of the door. Alarmed, she stood fast. "Sorry, honey. I thought you would be in bed at this hour." Tsuki's father apologized while putting his coat on the rack and turning off the TV that had been left on. "I was asleep. I just woke up." She said trying not to act irritated. Tsuki was a replica of her father, Himari Hiryuu. All except for their hair, people always noticed the comparison between the two. Himari Hiryuu had dark brown hair with gray and blue eyes that matched Tsuki's own. He hair was beginning to grey and darken, thanks to his age. "Why on the couch? Did you not like your new bed?" he asked probably remembering the sum that her new bed had costed, she thought. "No. I was doing homework, and I got tired,Dad." she said annoyed. He looked hurt. "Alright. Well, I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Good-night,Ki-Ki." he said walking up the stairs to his room. Tsuki sighed and grabbed her abandoned book off the floor along with her bag and marched upstairs. She threw her stuff on the floor and immediately went back to sleep.

School was over the next day before it had even begun. The girl, Serena, had invited Tsuki to come over to her friends temple to meet everyone. Tsuki followed Serena and the girl named Amy, to a girl named Raye's house. They walked up the steps in silence except for the sudden outbursts Serena would make about her boyfriend, Darien, who was going to take her out on a date that evening. "You know, you should really come, Tsuki. It might be fun. We're going to meet at the arcade and Darien's going to buy us dinner." Serena asked while walking to the top of the steps with Tsuki and Amy beside her. "Don't you think you better ask Darien before you go inviting everyone else on your date?" a black haired girl barked at Serena. Tsuki thought this alittle rude of her to be talking to Serena like that. But, nobody stopped her. "I'm sure,Darien won't mind,Raye. But since you said that, your not coming!" she said sticking her tongue out at Raye who only responded by sticking her tongue out at Serena. They went on like this until Raye noticed Tsuki. "Oh! Who's this?" Raye asked, suddenly polite. Serena looked back at Tsuki as if suddenly remembering. "Raye,everyone. This is my new friend, Tsuki. Her Dad's a doctor and she just transferred." Serena said while introducing Tsuki. Tsuki smiled at them. "Hi." she said meekly. The girl, Mina was back again. "Come on,Artemis. Quit bugging me about my homework." Mina said, talking to the ground as she walked up the steps. Tsuki stared at her, wondering if she did this often. Mina suddenly looked up. "Oh. Hi Tsuki, what brings you here?" she asked while shoving something in her bag. The bag moved. "Tsuki is going to come with us to the arcade to meet Darien!" Serena said while picking up her bookbag. "Let's go! He may already be there." Serena said jolting down the stairs with Mina beside her. Lita and Amy stayed behind with Tsuki and Raye to walk beside them. "Serena's always so jumpy whenever she gets to go on a date with Darien." Raye said crossing her arms. Tsuki looked at her. Was this girl a friend? She sure didn't act it. "Come on,Raye. Don't you think you would be happy too if you had a great guy like Darien?" Lita said with her hands above her head, resting on the back of her neck. Amy nodded. "Wouldn't we all love to have a guy like that?" Amy said in a dreamy voice, with a small blush on her face. "You like him too, Amy!" Lita said suddenly bearing down on Amy. Amy's blushed darkened. "No. I only meant-" she said desperately in her quiet voice before fading off and not saying a word. The blush continued to stay on her face.

The arcade wasn't that big once they walked inside. Lita led them to a table where Serena,Mina, and some man, probably Darien, were seated. Serena stood up to make room for Tsuki. "Darien this is Ki-Ki. She's the new girl at our school." Serena introduced as the man named Darien turned around. Darien stood up to where Tsuki could see his face. Tsuki stared at those blue eyes? Where had she seen them before? And that hair... raven black silk... Tsuki dropped her bookbag and couldn't help but gape at him. His hand was out-stretched but he withdrew it in time, obviously mistaking her silence for shyness. "My name's Darien. I hope you enjoy staying here." he said in a pleasantly cheerful and friendly tone. She smiled. She was blushing... she could feel it on her face. Now she knew where those eyes had come from. She had dreamnt about them only but two nights ago. How did she know him in her dream when she hadn't yet met him in real life? "I"m Tsuki. And I hope I enjoy this town as well." she said taking out her hand. He did the same and took hers with a smile that made her melt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**After going to the arcade the group had spilt and Tsuki headed home. Her thoughts were mostly on Serena's boyfriend, Darien. Jealousy was burning through her, but of course she wouldn't do anything about it. Serena was one of the nicest people she could have met in this town. She wasn't going to ruin a possible friendship by staring at her boyfriend. Tsuki carried her bag in both her friends which were placed conviently in front of her. Tsuki suddenly stopped. A paper blew on the sidewalk, that was abandoned from cars to people. But there was no wind. Tsuki put her hand in the air. There was no wind indeed. What was going on? A sudden feeling of eerieness creapt over her and she had the sudden desire to run home as fast as she could. She turned around. Nothing. She turned back around and with a scream of suprise she was flown into the air and painfully was smacked into the sidewalk. Before her body could move, she was hauled into the air with a very powerful grip on her arms, pushing her backwards. The person rammed her into a local car body shop's garage, which had closed. Tsuki openend her eyes to look at her attacker. The creature looked to be like something that would be hiding under children's beds. She squirmed from the creature's grip. "Get off of me!" she growled. The creature only responded by touching, her chest and trying to grasp something that wasn't there. The creature continued to pinch her skin until Tsuki finally felt a blinding,burning pain in her chest. She could barely keep her eyes open, she felt as if her body was engulfed in flames. She tried moving her hand to instinctively touch the pain before the creature, again, slammed her harder into the garage door. Tsuki screamed. Louder than she had ever screamed before. Her vision was grower darker and darker. Tsuki tried to keep her eyes open with all her might, afraid that if her eyes closed she would never be able to open them again. Then... she fell into darkness, but before she did. She saw a single rose at the ground that her eyes now stared at. Lifelessly.**_

Tsuki awoke with the pain in her chest, still throbbing. She grabbed it and groaned. Where was she? Tsuki tried opening her eyes, and could only lift them to where they were slits. The room was white,but played a musical piano melody in the background. Was she in a hospital? She moved her head to her right. A window with green curtains is what she saw. Footsteps sounded in the room, but she didn't have the strength to move her head to see who it was. "You should keep your head still. You need to rest. I've called Serena, she'll be here any minute." a voice kindly said to her. She opened her eyes again, realizing that they had closed on her. Darien, with his beautiful eyes stared at her. He was holding a cup of something that smelt like herbal tea. "Do you think you can sit-up?" he asked. She couldn't reply. Since she didn't respond Darien took the liberty of putting his hands underneath her back and slowly moved her into a sitting position. Tsuki leaned her head back on the headboard, finding it quite comfortable. Where had he gotten this bed? "I'll fix some cocoa. No doubt, Serena's going to want some." he said with a cheerful but quiet laugh. She smiled at him. The others were right. Serena was lucky to have such a great guy like Darien as a boyfriend. Tsuki looked out the window again. As she stared at it, it looked as if an large white bird had just flew above the window. Tsuki of course, thought she was hallucinating. But when the large white bird came back again she knew she what she saw. She made a noise of suprise as Darien walked into the room. "What is it? Are you in more pain?" he asked suddenly sitting behind her. Tsuki tried desperately to move her fingers in the direction of the window. When she did this Darien followed her finger to the window where he looked out of. "There's nothing here." he said as if he knew what she was thinking. He gave another one of those laughs. "You must be seeing things." Had she been seeing things? Whatever it was, it looked far too big to be a bird. She frowned as the doorbell rang. Darien got up and opened the door. "Tsuki! Are you alright!" Serena said ignoring Darien and running to the bed to Tsuki. Tsuki smiled and nodded. Everytime Serena was around, Tsuki had the strange desire to smile. Serena let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" she asked curiously to Darien. Tsuki looked at Darien too, as if he knew th answer. Darien opened his mouth and closed it, and then shrugged. Serena nodded, as if she understood Darien's body movements as a form of a language. "I'll take her to my place. I"m sure she'll be alright, there." Serena said taking the cocoa Darien offered her. "That's alright." Tsuki said tiredly. Serena looked at her. "I'll be fine. You forget, my Dad's a doctor. I'm sure he'll find out what's wrong with me." Tsuki said desperately. In truth, she would have been very grateful to Serena for allowing her to stay at her home. But the whole truth was, she could never ask anyone for anything. Not even her friends at her old school. "Come on, Ki-Ki." Serena pleaded. Tsuki, kept her dignity and shook her head. When this went on for another few minutes Darien finally broke in. "Serena. I'm... sure she'll be alright. If anything happens, Tsuki will call you, right?" he said to Serena then diverted his blue eyes to Tsuki who nodded.

Tsuki was driven home by Darien with Serena complaining in the car the entire way there. Serena had helped Tsuki get inside before leaving with Darien. Tsuki sat down on the couch and rested her head on the back of it. "You shouldn't be resting now. You have work to do." a voice said through the room. Tsuki's eyes flared open. She looked frantically around. "Who said that?" she said searching to find the voice. "I finally found you. After all these years... They have too." the voice said, as Tsuki heard it coming closer from somewhere. The voice came from her kitchen and the person that belonged to the voice was a man. He was around the same height as Tsuki herself. The man walked gracefully with elegant strides. He stood before her. The man had eyes a beautiful shade of light blue eyes and hair that looked the color of the purest pearl. Tsuki stared. Here was another vision from her dreams. The man was an exact replica of the boy she had been dreaming about. The man held out his hand. "My name is Helios, guardian of Elysion."

Tsuki stared at his hand as if he expected her to actually shake it. She looked up at him as he withdrew his hand. "I've come to awaken the spirit that lives inside you, Tsuki. You may not remember me, but I remember you." Helios said while reaching down to take Tsuki's hand anyways. Tsuki suddenly felt her strength returning. Whatever this Helios was doing, she didn't think it was bad. Helios actually seemed to be helping her. The throbbing pain in her chest disappeared and the bruises on her arms faded. "How do you know my name?" Tsuki asked. Before Helios could answer a sudden dizziness overcame her. Tsuki touched her head. Her body didn't feel like it was swaying, but she certainly felt as if she were moving. She looked at the ground. No, it wasn't moving. She looked at Helios who looked to be waiting for her dizziness to subside, as if he expected it. "You must remember." he whispered before Tsuki's eyes suddenly went dark and she could no longer see.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once her eyes went dark, Tsuki could see images before her, as if her eyes were open and the pictures were plastered in front of her face. She wondered what they were. They showed people talking . Darien was talking to her, but the both of them were dressed in strange clothing. Helios was there, he was talking to her and suddenly grabbed her shoulder as if she were an old friend. Two women were their, the both of them were crying and everything was dark. Then it was Helios, again, and again, and again. His image was blurry but it slowly began to become more crisp until she could clearly see his face. "Helios..." Tsuki said as she realized her eyes were open and the picture of Helios was the same picture, that was standing in front of her. "Ki. Do you remember?" he asked. Tsuki felt her head again. That name. Had he always called her that? She remembered that name, someone dear to her spoke it to her. Was it Helios? Tsuki stepped backwards as she felt a sudden jolt in her head. She grabbed her head, and nearly tripped backwards unto the sofa when Helios grabbed a hold of her. "Helios..." she said looking into those blue eyes. "its you." she said touching his face. He smiled and held her hand there. "Ki, your back."**_

Tsuki sat on the sofa. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked again. Helios sat beside her. "Over a thousand years. The soldiers of the White Moon have already awakened. I felt your prescense earlier when a fiend attacked you, but a soldier of Earth had already saved you." he said looking at her grey eyes. She looked curiously at him, remembering the red rose that lay on the ground beneath her feet before she blacked out. "Who was it?" she asked, half of her knowing the answer. She could see his face, but couldn't reckonize him for some reason. Helios gave a quiet chuckle. "Prince Endymion. He transforms into a soldier of Earth, just as those of the White Moon do. Together they have been protecting this planet from invaders, as I've been praying from Elysion." he told. Darien's face instantly came to mind. So that's why she was dreaming about him! And Helios... she was dreaming about him because she was waiting for him to find her. So, was there a logically reason for why she dreamt of Darien? Did she know this Prince Endymion well? "What about the other soldiers of the White Moon? Where are they?" she asked, also knowing the answer. Helios smiled one of his secretive smiles. "Those of the White Moon call themselves, Sailor Scouts. As I've been able to sense there seems to be only five. But strangely, I've been sensing more." he responded. Tsuki looked thoughtful. But if those of the White Moon were here? What had happenend to the Moon? It looked in tact that night when she last looked at it. "What happened... to the Moon?" she asked. Helios's mood changed, as if he were almost sad. "The evil, and jealousy from Earth... those who believed that the Moon was trying to overpower us, they... they destroyed those of the White Moon and slaughtered everyone. Including... the Moon Princess... and Prince Endymion, who was there to protect them from Earth. They died." Tsuki stared at him open-mouthed. How could the Earthlings do that to their own Prince? Even if he was accused of treason. All he ever wanted was there to be peace between those of Earth and the Moon. The Earthlings, betrayed Prince Endymion.

"Ki-Ki, I'm home!" Himari Hiryuu called through the barren house. "Ki-Ki?"Himari asked the empty house, before noticing a piece of paper on the back of the door. Daddy, I'm at my friend, Serena's house. I'm spending the night, so don't worry.

Love,  
Ki-Ki

Himari Hiryuu smiled. Though Tsuki wasn't anywhere near Serena's house.

" This place, is where we used to live?" Tsuki asked Helios, who had transformed into his Pegasus form. The Pegasus glanced up at her. "Yes... Elysion was the very soul of Earth. You and I protected it with everything we had, before Queen Serenity of the Moon, had cast all those containing a Sailor Crystal, to a deep sleep. But you have been awakened again." the Pegasus answered. "The Queen, was that bright light?" she asked. They had flown over horses that looked enviously at the beautiful Pegasus. "In a sense, yes. The Queen used her Silver Imperium Crystal, to lock you all into a sleep where you would not awaken, unless Earth needed protection from invaders. And alas, you are awake."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pegasus went higher into the air. Tsuki held on tighter. "So…why have I been awakened?" Tsuki asked as Pegasus began to fly straight. Pegasus looked up into the sky at the bright Moon. "You have been awakened because a force is after the crystal that protects Elysion. Those of the White Moon are unaware of this force. Tomorrow, if were lucky the force will go after those of the White Moon and then we can explain. It would make more sense to them, if they saw this enemy first. Like what happened to you. The Enemy attacked you first, that's how I was able to find you. Your Sailor Crystal kept you alive, and Prince Endymion used his power to heal you, and keep you well until you went home." Tsuki thought about what Helios was saying. Everything was such a blur to her, this was all too new, then a sudden thought struck her. "Prince Endymion healed me? But that was Darien! Are you telling me that they're one in the same?" she asked grasping tightly onto Pegasus's mane of silver hair. Helios nodded. "Yes. Prince Endymion had awakened as a soldier of Earth. They call him, 'Tuxedo Mask'. His trademark is a single red rose, which you have witnessed being thrown at an enemy as a distraction. He helps and guides those of the White Moon into victory over Enemies." Helios explained as he began to drop in altitude. Tsuki laid lower onto the Pegasus's back. "Why didn't he just tell me? Why did he have to be so secretive?" she asked as Tsuki spotted green grass mixed with browns. Helios gave a small chuckle. "Believe it or not. Endymion or Darien, was unaware of who you really were despite him remembering his past life. His thoughts of Elysion were erased. Recently I managed to go into contact with him and those of the White Moon. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have sealed an evil queen into a mirror where I finally met again with Prince Endymion and restored his memories." Helios responded as they touched ground. "Sadly…" he said transforming into his human form. "My memories of the shrine maidens and you were forgotten when Queen Serenity locked me into her mirror along with Queen Nehelania. All I remembered was Prince Endymion, and that my mission was to do anything possible to protect him and Earth. I was able to break free, when future Princess Serenity guided me to her Dream Mirror where I was able to be in contact with one of the White Moon until I could finally find Prince Endymion." Helios said leading the way through the lush forest. The two walked into the forest walking over logs and through mud and out again into a clearing. A large marble building stood. It looked old, cracked, and abandoned. Moss was growing on the pillars and dead rose bushes lined the building. "What is this place?" she asked looking around at the dead bushes and muddy grounds. Helios wore a sad expression. "This was our world, Elysion. It was abandoned when you and the shrine maidens were put to rest." Helios replied, walking up the stone steps. "Come." He said leading the way into the temple. Tsuki followed him, feeling an eerie wind blow through the temple. Rainwater was left on the floor, mixed with the smell of moss, made Tsuki sick. Helios showed her into the temple's main praying shrine. She looked up at the tower in surprise. Two women looked to be trapped inside a crystal that was the praying tower. "Shrine Maidens, that couldn't escape. Their energy was too low for Queen Serenity to realize. They were trapped here and encased in a crystal, when the praying tower reacted to the assault on Elysion." He said looking up at the praying tower and the two women trapped inside. Tsuki touched the crystal. She remembered them. These were her friends. The girls she could talk to about anything, they shared her same feelings about Prince Endymion. Tears escaped Tsuki's eyes before she could stop them. She remembered that night. She was the one who prayed. But she prayed for the Prince and Earth to find happiness. She didn't want them to go to war against the Moon. "This is terrible. How can we free them?" Tsuki asked. Helios glanced at her with the corners of his golden eyes. "Do remember the Elysion crystal?" he asked lightly. His question surprised her. "The Golden Crystal?" she asked in return. Helios shook his head in response. "The Elysion Crystal." He repeated, as if there was a difference. "The Crystal that was locked inside your body. Your Sailor Crystal is called the Elysion Crystal. That's what the enemies are after, and that's how you can save, or destroy." He said looking back up at the shrine maidens. "But… I've never seen you use it. So, I am useless when it comes to asking questions about it. That's why I plan to take you to see the Sailor Scouts. Like you, Sailor Moon also possesses a powerful Sailor Crystal with the power to heal or destroy. Unlike you, she knows how to release the power of her Silver Imperium Crystal. Perhaps, she can teach you." Helios suggested. Not that Tsuki had a choice. With a simple statement, Helios would go on forever with an explanation, as if he knew what questions she was going to ask. Helios seemed to sense her very thoughts. With this in mind, Helios gave a secretive smile. Tsuki lightly blushed. What was the sudden thought that went through her head? What was the word she had just thought of? Beautiful? Helios? No! She hadn't known him that long to be saying things like that. But those eyes were looking at her again, with the smile still plastered on his face. Tsuki returned home the next day after her school had gotten out. Helios told her to not confront the other Sailor Scouts until he came to her. She found that very difficult with Serena's continuous calls. Tsuki deleted another message. "How was it at your friend's house, Ki-Ki?" her father asked as he leaned against the frame in the kitchen. Tsuki quickly backed away from the phone, startled. "Dad?" she asked uncertainly wondering why he was home. "I took work off today, to un-pack the rest of our boxes. Do you want to help?" he asked calmly holding his cup of coffee. Tsuki immediately felt guilt. She knew her father was lying, as she herself had already un-packed boxes days ago. This meant her father felt guilty and wanted to spend time with her. But Helios said to meet her in the City Park at 3:00, and she was already five minutes late. Tsuki sadly shook her head. "Serena was inviting me over to her house, with her friends to study for a test. She said her friend was really good at making a study schedule and she promised she'd make me one. I was going to eat dinner there tonight because I thought you wouldn't be home." Tsuki lied while adding in a new sentence, since the recent event. Himari smiled. "It seems you have good friends." He said smiling at her with love for his daughter. Tsuki smiled and felt more guilt. Her father was right. She had wonderful friends, and yet… she was using them as a lie to meet with Helios. "Yes, I do. I better go. I'm already late!" she called as she ran out the door. **_

Helios sat on the iron bench, tapping his foot impatiently. He wore dark jeans and a blue shirt, that he hoped would make him fit in with this generation. Apparently not, as kids were running away from him, as soon as he saw them. He wondered what look he was giving them that scared them so. He looked at the clock. 3:15, it read. Tsuki was late. He smiled, that was just like her. "There you are. I had to make up an excuse because my Dad was home today." Tsuki said breathlessly. Helios looked up at her. She wore her school uniform and the brooch he had given her that would transform into Sailor Dream. He got up and stood close to her. "You ready?" he asked with a smile. She nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"**_Scouts! We've got an enemy on the east side of the City Park. Hurry!" Sailor Venus said, contacting the other Scouts. They all responded with an 'alright, we'll be there.'  
Sailor Venus looked at the enemy with disgust. "How dare you hurt these children! In the name of the planet, Venus. I will punish you!" she said striking her signature pose. The creature looked at her wickedly and sped towards her. Venus called her attack. "Venus… Love Ch-!" Sailor Venus yelled before being thrown to the ground. Venus yelled her disgust and pain. "Stop right there!" A voice boldly shouted, interrupting the creature's assault on Sailor Venus. Venus and the creature looked up at the person. "I am Sailor Moon. I stand for Love and Justice and will triumph over evil. And you are an evil, wicked, and vile creature that will not be tolerated. I will Punish You." Sailor Moon said finishing her speech off in her signature pose. The creature cackled loudly and left bounds that tied Sailor Venus to the ground before leaping off of her and going after Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Venus warned from the ground, late. Sailor Moon was thrown to the ground just as Venus had been. "Nucondia. Find the Crystal. Dispose of the other wretch." A voice called before disappearing. The creature, Nucondia, responded by tying down Sailor Moon the same way it had tied down Sailor Venus. Nucondia moved in towards its prey._**

"Elysion!" a girl's voice yelled as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus squirmed to catch a glimpse of the voice. "Slumber!" it finished. A mist fell over them all. Moon and Venus looked curiously around. Venus smartly held her breath as Sailor Moon watched Nucondia get off of her in a dazed confusion. Nucondia began swatting the air. The bounds around Sailor Moon and Venus were mysteriously cut and both immediately leapt up. "Finish her Sailor Moon!" another's voice called. Only this time Sailor Moon recognized the voice. It was Sailor Mars, along with the other two scouts that had come to join them. Sailor Moon nodded and held her rod in her hands. "Moon! Gorgeous… Meditation!" Sailor Moon's attacked hit the enemy, but it appeared to render useless. Everyone stared in shock. Sailor Moon stared defeated at her rod. "Pegasus… Dream… Reflection!" the voice called again. Nucondia turned to look at the voice before the creature was turned to a vapor, and died away. Other Sailor Scouts emerged from the shadows. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!" Sailor Moon said happily. They all looked not too pleased. They looked sternly to where the voice was coming from. "Show yourself." Uranus called angrily. When there was no one to answer she ran forward with her sword. Uranus attacked the person standing there. "Who are you?" she said angrily as the person was hit, and thrown to the ground. Sailor Dream looked angrily at her, while holding an injured arm. "Why are you after Sailor Moon's crystal? Answer me!" Uranus said putting the blade close to Sailor Dream's neck. The other Scout's looked on in shock. "Stop, Uranus! Stop!" Sailor Moon cried arms flailing. Sailor Uranus's sword withdrew alittle from Sailor Dream's neck. "She's not going to hurt us, Uranus." She said grabbing Sailor Uranus's arm. Uranus looked up at her. "Sailor Moon is right. You shouldn't harm her." Helios said coming from the shadows of the tree. "I brought her here to meet you."

Everyone stared at Helios, as if they couldn't believe he was there. But the shock didn't last long. "Helios!" Sailor Moon said happily running towards him. Helios ignored her, with a smile, and continued towards Uranus. Sailor Uranus stood and challenged Helios. After a few moments, Uranus seemed to get the answer she needed and she helped Sailor Dream stand. Sailor Dream held her arm and walked closely to Helios for a strange protection. "Sailor Moon. Like you, Sailor Dream possesses a Sailor Crystal that is very rare, and very powerful. The enemy that has just attacked you, is one of the weakest you will find. They are after the Sailor Crystal that can give them unlimited power. The enemy goes after your weakness and uses it against you." Helios explained. "Our weakness?" Sailor Jupiter questioned. Helios nodded. "Your strong desire to protect the people of Earth. The enemy can easily harm the people of earth to lure you to them, and that's where they capture you to find out which Sailor Scout has the most powerful crystal." Sailor Mercury didn't seem surprised by this. "If that's true then it won't be long before they find out that Sailor Moon's has it." She said holding her mini Mercury computer in her hand. Helios shook his head. "Your right, and wrong Mercury. They will find out shortly about the holder of the most powerful Sailor Crystal. But it isn't Sailor Moon, that I was talking about." Everyone's eyebrows seemed to rise. And the guardian cats, loudly disagreed. Sailor Moon, however, didn't say anything. "Who are you talking about, Helios? Do you mean, the Sailor Scout beside you holds the Crystal?" Tuxedo Mask asked while pointing to Sailor Dream. Sailor Dream remained silent, like Helios instructed her to. Helios nodded. "Yes, Prince Endymion. This is Sailor Dream, a Sailor Scout of Elysion. She holds the Elysion Crystal. But you mustn't mistake it for the Golden Crystal, because it isn't. The Golden Crystal was designed and created to protect the dreams of Elysion. I am the keeper of the Golden Crystal. The Elysion Crystal was designed and created to protect Elysion and Earth together. Being that Elysion was the very soul of Earth, it was created to protect the inner and outer core of Earth. But when the Silver Millennium died… and the Soldiers of the Moon were put into a sleep, Queen Serenity accidentally sealed Sailor Dream into sleep as well. . The Elysion Crystal lost its shine and Elysion crumbled without it. And slowly, so did Earth. Until those of the White Moon awoke. But what I fear now, is that the Elysion Crystal's power is still dormant. I was hoping that you, Sailor Moon, could tell us how you awakened the Silver Imperium Crystal." Helios suggested. Sailor Moon rubbed her head in a child-like way, as if searching her memories for the answer. "You know what? I really don't know. The Crystal just came to me." Sailor Moon replied innocently. Nobody seemed shocked by her blunt answer except for Helios. "You don't know?" he asked. Sailor Moon nervously laughed loudly. "The rainbow crystals formed to make the Silver Imperium Crystal when they were gathered together. That's how the Crystal awoke." Tuxedo Mask answered. "But, I have no idea about the Elysion Crystal. This is all just confusing." Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Mars put her hand on her chin in a thoughtful way. "Why is it we've never heard of Sailor Dream, or this Elysion Crystal?" she asked Helios. Tuxedo Mask added, " That's right. If I'm the Prince of Earth, shouldn't I know all of this?"

Helios nodded to Tuxedo Mask. "Yes, you should. But as I was trapped inside Queen Serenity's mirror and Sailor Dream was asleep along with you and the rest of the White Moon. You should've remembered, but as I recall your memories of your past life were erased by Queen Serenity. She thought that it would make you happier to forget your past. When your memories came back, the other's memories also came back. You all remember each other. But you Prince Endymion were the only one to know Sailor Dream, and myself. Somehow, Queen Serenity accidentally erased your memories of your past life on Earth(thinking they were your worst), and replaced them with the memories of you and the Kingdom of the Moon, and its Princess." Helios thoughtfully explained.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"So... Queen Serenity actually sealed Sailor Dream up along with us? And then she erased Tuxedo Mask's memory of her, on accident? Wow... another new Sailor Scout." Sailor Jupiter said putting her hands over her head and clasping them behind her neck. An imitation of what Lita was doing the other day. Helios sighed. "I thought, that you could help. But it seems the Crystal must awaken on its own accord." Helios said disappointedly. Sailor Dream looked sadly at him. He was depending on her to help save them. If only she could find a way to awaken the Elysion Crystal's powers then she could help Helios restore Elysion. "Sailor Scouts... I want you to do everything you can to train Sailor Dream. Her memory hasn't been completely restored, my powers are too weak to do that, but her memory should be sufficient and she should be able to train and learn well from you." Helios looked at the Outer Scouts. "This is where I must leave you, Ki."  
Helios said backing away from them. Sailor Dream reached her arm out for him. "Helios, don't go! I need you!" she pleaded. She did need Helios. For some odd reason the big group of Sailor Scouts seemed lonelier than when it was just her and Helios. Sailor Moon stood behind Sailor Dream. "Ki-Ki?"_**

Helios landed softly on the muddy ground. He stood beside his fellow horses remembering Tsuki's pleas of loneliness. If only she knew loneliness, he thought. Trapped in evil and darkness, with no one, absolutely no one. It had been a heaven sent message when he could feel the Elysion Crystal's power radiating. The source was Tsuki. She was in Darien's home, of course. He must have rescued her, Helios didn't expect anything less. It angered him still that Tsuki had still managed to fall for Prince Endymion, even though he has changed over time. Tsuki was his only real friend that he had when they were in Elysion together. He sighed deeply. Of course he always fought with her, and sometimes he knew that he annoyed her with his constant disapproving glare, but he could never shake off his jealousy. Afterall, the Prince had never come down to see her, and Helios was always there for her. Helios walked into the temple and stared at the shrine maidens. He remembered that day. The last day of Elysion. He had left to the surface to find the disturbance. When he did, the planet was in ruins, buildings were being torn down by the Earthlings. They were heading towards the Moon with Generals and an evil Queen in the lead. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were there as well. Helios was forbidden to leave the planet. Helios remembered going back to Sailor Dream, and using the Elysion Crystal to pray for the Earth Prince's safety when he found Elysion in ruins as well. She was there, lying on the ground. Helios feared it might've been death that took her. He looked around for the other shrine maidens and realized that they looked to be asleep by each other. Sailor Dream's leg was bleeding and the pillars were in crumbles, very near to her leg. He was about to touch her when light surrounded her and the two shrine maidens. He tried to reach her when she was lifted into the air surrounded by the white light. He called her name, to rouse her sleep, but she didn't answer. Then she was gone. Vanished, within seconds. Helios would stare at the shrine maidens encased in the crystal of the praying tower, and pray that she was alive. Helios looked up at the tree, that was the first time he had ever voiced his heart to Tsuki. Of course, he was only a kid, and she didn't believe a word he meant, but he did. Helios believed them. He was falling in love with Tsuki.

"Jupiter... Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter said posing for her attack before unleashing it un Sailor Dream who dodged it easily. Sailor Uranus stepped forward. "Uranus! World... Shaking!" the blast blew tree branches off and created a hole in the ground from the impact. Sailor Dream grabbed her already injured arm. Ever since Helios had left the Scouts had been pounding the training into her. She could have cared less about school. And Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto didn't mind missing their school. Their grades were high enough as it was. Jupiter just decided to skip. Amy wouldn't hear of it, and Mina and Serena's grades were low enough as it was. "Let's test your speed." Uranus said running fast towards Sailor Dream, as if she were going to attack her. Sailor Dream dodged, but didn't notice Uranus attack from behind. Sailor Dream fell to the ground. Dream looked back quick enough to see the arm come whirling at her. She grabbed it tightly. "Good Job, Sailor Dream." Luna the black cat said walking up to the fight. Artemis did as well. "Yes, your really improving. Good work, Scouts." He said to Dream then to the other scouts. Sailor Dream released Uranus' arm and they both stood.

Tsuki stayed the night at Raye's temple along with the other Inner Scouts. "So tell us what you can remember about your past life?" Mina asked while eagerly awaiting the story. Tsuki searched her memories. "I don't really remember that much. Helios had been there ever since we were small children." Tsuki said closing her eyes and picturing Elysion in its glory. "There were tall, green trees. And red roses all over the temple and grass always grew tall. Horses would run free and play." Tsuki opened her eyes. "Prince Endymion would come down to visit. Everyone was always so happy when he came." Tsuki made a sad laugh. "He was always talking about the Moon, wishing that we could go to the surface and see it at night. We were forbidden to leave. If we did, it was said we would've brought the destruction of Earth." Tsuki said rubbing her arms suddenly feeling very cold. Serena touched her hand. "You two must have been lonely." She said warmly. Tsuki looked away from her gentle blue eyes. "We had each other, that was enough." She said pushing her dark blonde hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You and Helios seem really close." Raye said warmly as well. Why did all of them seem to understand her loneliness? They each had each other, when did they feel lonely? Tsuki nodded. "He was like an older brother to me. He was constantly yelling at me though, he wouldn't let me play or climb tall trees. He always made me so mad." She said remembering Helios's anger when she nearly fell off a particularly tall tree. The five of them laughed, and for some reason their laughter was contagious, she laughed too. She had no idea why. "That was before, when everything on Earth was doing well. But then- " she trailed off. Everyone's head was off their hands. "Then... what?" Mina asked sipping her drink with her straw. Tsuki looked down and fidgeted with her drink. "Elysion was destroyed." she said looking down, not wanting anyone to see her eyes glistening. Why couldn't everything stay the way it was? They were all so happy... "I wish... that we could go back in time, and fix everything." Lita said putting her arms over her head, as she had usually done. Amy put her head back on her clasped hands.


	10. Chapter 10

_"I guess it would be nice, to remember our lives back then." she said dreamily. Everyone else joined in on her fantasy. "Yeah... I wonder if we had great guys like Darien back then." Raye said getting up and looking out the window. The full moon shone brightly through the window. Tsuki looked at it. In her past life, there was no sign of the Moon in Elysion. When Helios visited the surface of Earth, he told her every detail of the Moon. It seemed, he told her everything that he saw with his own eyes. "You know, Tsuki..." Mina said grinning mischeaviously. Tsuki looked at her waiting for more. " Helios is a cutie, I wonder, is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked grinning wickedly. Tsuki blushed. She quickly denied this absurd statement. Everyone else joined in on the teasing. Tsuki looked down, avoiding everyone's gaze. How would she know if there was a relationship between her and Helios. Helios didn't tell her anything about their relationshiop, only that they had been friends since they were small children. "Helios is such a nice guy." Raye said day-dreaming, no doubt. Serena hit her arm. "He's reserved for Ki-Ki! So don't get any ideas Raye!" Serena ordered. Raye stuck out her tongue. "Well, you would know how we felt, if you didn't have, Darien!" Raye said angrily. Serena stuck out her tongue, and made a childish sound. _

Tsuki held her bag in front of her and walked down the empty street. She had left Raye's house the early morning, saying she had to go home and help her Dad. Tsuki left to go to the park, hoping to find Helios there. But he was nowhere in sight. Tsuki was supposed to meet with the Scouts later that night to train some more. As if she didn't do enough anyways. She looked across the street at a girl holding hands with a guy and jealousy surged through her. She was moving so much at her old schools, it was impossible to keep a relationship. "Ki-Ki! Ki, hey! Wait up!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and a smile crept to her face before she could stop it. Darien was there calling her name. "Almost lost you. What are you doing here all alone?" he asked walking beside her. She looked up at him, he was very tall she noticed. "I was doing some thinking." she replied simply while looking at the ground, embarrassed by his good looks. He smiled as if knowing what she was thinking about. "I've been thinking too. Everything about my past seemed to change when Helios told me about you." he said looking down at her. Tsuki looked up curiously. "Well, you see I'be been having these dreams ever since I first met you, but I didn't understand them until now." Darien said in his normal cheerful, friendly tone. "What kind of dreams?" she asked wondering if they were like the ones she was having. He looked down at her with his friendly face. "Conversations, with you and Helios that I don't remember." he said as they came to Tsuki's house. "Well, I'll see ya!" he said as Tsuki went up the steps. Tsuki waved him good-bye and stepped into the house.

Her Dad wasn't home as she suspected. Tsuki sat down on the couch and stretched out her legs. The doorbell rang. She lookd lazily at if, considering if she should get it or not. She decided to get up. Helios stood at the door. He smiled warmly at her. She opened the door for him to come in. "How is your training?" he asked rather cheerfully. She frowned. How could he just leave her there? Didn't he understand how lonely she felt? "Fine." she said grumpily. Helios looked curiously at her. "I remember that tone. Your mad at me." he said thoughtfully. Tsuki ignored him and sat back down as if not hearing him. He stayed standing. He sighed hopelessly and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Your... mad at me for coming here unannounced?" he guessed. She didn't answer him, Helios took this as a no. "No? Uh..let's see... your mad at me for leaving you alone?" he guessed correctly. She un-crossed her arms. "Look, I'm sorry, Ki-Ki. But I had to-" Helios started before Tsuki cut in. "You didn't have to go anywhere. You know, I have the strange idea that you are using me for something." she said accusingly to Helios. Helios avoided her eyes. "So its true! Your not telling me something about the Crystal! What is it?" she asked excitedly. Helios shook his head. "I've told you everything that I knew about the Crystal." Helios said. "Then... why do you act as if you don't want me around?" she asked innocently not liking the way she sounded so desperate. Helios stood. "I better go." he said going towards the door. Tsuki stood quickly and grabbed his hand in hers. "Helios..." she said softly, she was going to cry if he didn't want her around. He was her only friend. He couldn't leave her. He turned around to look at her. Helios looked sad, she thought. "Helios?" she asked but he got free of her grasp and hurried outside. She watched him leave. What was he hiding from her?

Her phone rang and Tsuki ran to get it at the last second. "Hello, Hiryuu residence, May I ask who's calling?" she recited. Serena' voice answered the phone. "Tsuki, we've got an enemy on the south side of Raven st. Can you meet us?" she asked, talking very fast. Tsuki agreed. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." she said hanging up the phone and looking through her bookbag for her brooch, to transform. A sudden thought struck her. Helios... he was heading that way. Tsuki grabbed her brooch and ran out the door not bothering to shut it

Sailor Moon flew into the air. She hit the ground, hard. She tried and failed to get up. It was hopeless. She stared at the monster and its victim. How could she have let this happen she was supposed to save everyone. And yet, her dearest friends, whom trusted her, were laying on the ground beaten and broken just as she felt.  
The monster was coming towards her. Her body wouldn't move, she tried to budge. Fear clenched her body, as if it was the one holding to her spot. Her eyes widened in fear and all was dark. Tsuki ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her legs were definitely pulling her down. She jumped over the park's tall black iron fence and landed roughly on the ground. Bodies littered the grass. She knew them all too.  
All of them, her new friends. She clenched her fists. The beast who did this, would pay. She stepped not a fair few feet away from the unconsious form of Sailor Mars to be encountered with the enemy.  
You, wretched beast!" Dream snapped, her fists so white from their clenched position. The beast only laughed at her. It thought her anger and suffering was amusing. Something about this creature made her blood boil. A sight of silver caught her attention. That hair... no! The victim looked like him, but it couldn't be. His name escaped her lips before she could stop them," Helios!" she whispered. For some reason her voice was gone. Why wouldn't her body move? She had to help him!

A shiny Golden Crystal lay in front of his chest. It sparkled with a bright light, as if it reflected the pure soul within it. "Helios." she tried to speak to him again, to wake him from his slumber.. but he wouldn't move. His eyes were glazed and looked lifeless. If only she could put that Crystal back into him, then he would be alright. It had happened to her before. The day Darien had saved her the first time she had been attacked. She was lucky that time, Darien had put a Crystal back in her body, so maybe it would work on helios.The monster came towards her. Her feet wouldn't budge. Her body was going against her again. Why did it continouly do this to her. She moved aside from the attack. Slowly, her body ran towards Helios. She couldn't lost him! Helios was her only true friend!

The monster blasted her forward  
She was almost grateful for this if it hadn't hurt and the fact that she ran into Helios didn't make anything better. She got up off the ground and turned to the monster. No, it wasn't going to lay another claw on Helios. Her staff appeared. She looked strangely at it, it was as if she had never touched it before. She had never used it. But it was by some magical being that told her how to use it. This being was taking her over, mind and body. She could feel anger and great power rose in her... it was a foreign power to her. Her hair flowed upwards and the staff twirled in her hands as if she had been doing it for years.  
The twirling stopped suddenly. Her hand placed on the staff, tightly. She looked at the creature and aimed. She twirled it about in a circular motion and struck the staff into the ground. (a/n: sound familiar) The ground shook and rock blasted at the creature. It was as if Mother Nature had turned on the beast. Rock, Grasses, and Water came crashing upward. The monster screeched its protests, but it was too late.  
Mother Nature's attack had stopped and Sailor Dream felt to her knees in exhaustion. Dream looked back at Helios. Good, he was alright. She smiled and turned to see how the others were doing. Fear lurched at her again. Sailor Moon was looking at her strangely. "Dream? Where did that come from?" she asked, sounding impressed. How could Sailor Moon say that? Dream felt as if her body was controlled by another person, she'd destroyed a monster. Not that that beast didn't deserve it!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Ki-Ki?" a voice called from behind her. Helios looked puzzling at her. What was she to say? Ropes still held Helios bound to the tree. She moved towards him to get him down. She tried not to touch his hand but for some reason she did. Helios looked at her again, but this time it was different. "Helios." she said softly. He looked up at the ropes that she still hadn't managed to un-tie. She blushed furiously, and focused her eyes on the ropes that bound him. One arm fell to his side. Sailor Dream stepped to his other side and tugged on the other rope. "Ki? What's wrong,Ki?" Helios said like a breath of wind on her cheek. Dream blushed, she hadn't meant to keep her hand on his once again. But her body was paralyzed again. How she hated this! Why couldn't she control herself anymore? Helios was staring at her with those eyes, again. "Nothing." she replied just as softly. He smiled that secretive smile again. How she hated how he could read her face so easily! It wasn't fair that he knew her feelings and she knew none of his! "Ahh. Your angry with me for walking out on you again?" he assumed. Something in her mind said to say yes, but her mouth said, "No." His other arm was released and he looked strangely at her. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here, she would say something crazy! He was making her crazy! She wanted to slap him for that smile, and yet... she wanted to hug him.  
"Sailor Dream are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked coming up to her. Dream stepped back. "Nothing." she stuttered. She had to leave. Why did she want to leave? Something had to be wrong with her. Helios was coming from behind her. She ran. She didn't know why, but she did. She leapt over the black iron gate again, and this time her landing didn't faulter. She felt as if she were running with the wind pushing her forward. Running from her secrets, a power that slept within her that she dared not try to wake. She slammed her house door behind her. She couldn't stay here long, they would find her and question her. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. She knew she couldn't face their faces.   
Sailor Moon tried to follow Dream, she had to. She saw the fear in her eyes. She remembered that feeling. The feeling that someone had controlled your very mind and body. It had happened and she had ran just as Sailor Dream had. But before she could make a good distance to the fence, Helios stopped her. "I'll go for her. I know her." Helios said before transforming into his Pegasus form and flying over the black iron gate.  
Tsuki looked upstairs. No, her Dad wasn't home. Good, she could leave without him noticing. He'd probably just think she was at Serena's house. She couldn't stay there though. The power in her was threating to overwhelm her. No, she couldn't put them in danger. She opened the back door, and walked outside. The moon shone brightly on her, giving her little comfort. She basked in the light that it gave her. She closed her back door behind her. She was about to leave her backyard when something stopped her. She sensed something behind her. But it wasn't evil. She could feel his breath on her neck. She hadn't noticed how tall he was. He grabbed her shoulders. "Ki." his voice said softly, in that sweet tone. She knew without even turning... Helios. She spoke his name, as if she were suprised by his prescense. He smiled. "Don't be afraid." he said urgently. Her eyes questioned him. "The power you hold in your body, can only be used for good. No matter, what you feel, you can never hurt those you care about." he said as if he had read her mind all along. She wanted to tell him her relief, but she couldn't. He still had a hold of her shoulders.  
She tried to get away from him. Something told her to. But he only pulled her closer. "Ki, don't pull away. You can't try to run from me again." he said softly. His arms were locked around her. She couldn't move even if she tried. Her strength was bleak in comparison to his. She stood there, arms limp at her side. "No matter how much you say you hate me, I will always care for you." Helios's cheek was against hers. She wanted to cry and shout her joy. But once again, she only whispered his name. He kept her there for a few moments before letting his body go back to its normal stature. His hands remained on her shoulders.  
" I don't hate you, Helios." she said back, finding her voice to be very weak. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "You don't remember then? Do you?" he asked. Tsuki suddenly became confused. "Remember, what?" she asked taking his hands off her shoulders and turning to face him. He backed up slightly. " The past, Elysion, do you not remember anything?" he asked as if he were worried. Tsuki wondered. Did she know about the past. The only clues she had were her dreams and the visions Helios showed her when he had first found her. "You mean you don't?" Helios asked flabbergasted. "No! How am I supposed to remember anything? That was a thousand years ago and you've haven't told me anything! How am I supposed to know something like that?" she said walking angrily away from her. Helios looked disappointed. She almost felt bad. "Ki-Ki? I'm home!" a voice called from the living room. Tsuki looked in panic at Helios. "That's my Dad." she whispered urgently. Helios wasn't phased. " So?" he said bluntly. Tsuki stomped her foot. "He'll kill me if he sees you!" she whispered. "Ki-Ki?" her father's voice came out of the back door and towards them. "Dad! I can explain!" she said suddenly. Her father looked confused. "Explain what?" he questioned. Tsuki looked towards Helios and realized with shock that he wasn't there. "Nothing." she murmured looking towards the sky for her Pegasus._

Helios kicked the tree and the fresh green leaves fell, also leaving Helios with the sharp pain in his foot. Helios looked at the bright full moon. His fellow horse neighed at him. "Not again! I told you I can't see her!" Helios growled in frustration. "She doesn't remember anything, not even me!" The horse neighed angrily at him. "Its not my fault! Just because I didn't give her back all her memories..." Helios trailed off. He sat down on the grass. "I just wanted her to care for me, the way I care for her. I mean... every woman is madly in love with the Prince. Is it selfish to say that I think that that isn't fair?" he said looking sadly at the horse. The horse nipped at his hand, then licked it. Helios rubbed its nose. It talked to him again. "Show her?" Helios questioned his friend. 

Tsuki streched her legs from underneath her blankets. She pushed her face into her pillows and tried to relax. That had been a close call. She still wished she could have finished the rest of their conversation. Helios had questioned her when she said that she didn't hate him. So... did that mean that in her previous form she despised Helios? She turned her head into her pillow and looked at her clock. Already past midnight. She was never going to get good grades in school if she kept staying up thinking about Helios. A tapping at her window alerted her attention. At first she thought it was just the wind, but the noise continued only slowly began to grow louder. She quickly got out of bed and pulled back her curtains.

"Helios.." she said breathlessly. He seemed to be sitting on the tree next to her window. The wind blew in her room and she felt a breeze lift up her nightgown. She realized with a shock, she needed a robe. Her nightgown was meant to be seen only by herself, not by very handsome men whom she had began to become attracted to. "What are you doing? She said grabbing her robe from her desk and whipping it around her body. Helios held out his hand. "Come. I want to show you something." he said moving his body so his arm was within reach of hers. Tsuki hesitated. Running off at midnight in nothing but a nightgown and robe with a attractive guy wasn't exactly using logic to Tsuki but she didn't care. She grabbed his hand and he helped her out the window and onto the tree beside him. He pushed her window down close enough that they could move it back up again later.

Slowly he helped her climb down the tree and jump to the ground. "Where are we going?" she asked pulling her nightgown tighter around her. Helios smiled. He took her small hand in his larger one and lead her away from her house. "Helios." she was going to ask before he silenced her. She looked up to what he was staring at. A full moon. She smiled, so it also had the same effect on Helios as well. A peaceful state of mind, and a sense of happiness. Helios transformed into his Pegasus form. His hand disappeared and Tsuki then realized she was clutching on a feather of his wing. Helios spoke to her in his Pegasus form. "Climb unto my back. Let's go." he insisted. Tsuki smiled and rubbed the Pegasus's back. The fur was pure white and extremely soft. She grabbed the bottom of her robe and nightgown and jumped onto his back. She felt him wince. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" she asked. The Pegasus stood taller and Helios said, "Not at all.My body't completely different when I transform. I now have the strength of a horse and the speed and sight of an eagle." Helios boasted. Tsuki smiled. She leaned close on him and put her arms around his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

_Helios jumped off the ground and flew towards the full moon. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Tsuki asked. Helios chuckled. "To Elysion." he whispered. Tsuki looked innocently at him. "Did it have to be this late at night?" she asked. Helios dove down to his right. "Yes. There is something that I want to show you, it can only been seen at night during a full moon." he responded. Minutes only passed as Helios began to go lower and lower. There was a bright light that they flew toward but it was gone before it had come. Helios landed softly on the ground and transformed back into his human form. Tsuki let go of his neck for it seemed Helios' back was arched because of her weight. He smiled and grabbed her hand and began to run. She ran with him. "Hurrry, the night is wasting." he said going faster. Tsuki ran fast so she could stay beside him. He let go of her hand and ran faster. "Helios! Wait for me!"_

He smiled and grabbed her hand and began to run. She ran with him. "Hurry, the night is wasting." he said going faster. Tsuki ran fast so she could stay beside him. He let go of her hand and ran faster. "Helios, wait for me!" she cried. Helios leapt into a nearby tree and she quickly followed after. He jumped into a few bushes and then swiftly ran into a dense surrounding of trees. "Helios, where are you going?" she said pushing branches aside and slowing her pace down. Helios was standing by a very familiar looking tree. There was a small creek running through the forest. The tree was a kind Tsuki hadn't ever seen. The tree was rich with dark leaves and blossoms that glowed white as if there were tiny parts of the Moon shining in it. "We called them, 'Lunar Flowers'." Helios whispered softly reading her mind again. She came up to the tree to touch one. Its petals were smooth and felt like silk. " The old high priest of the temple told us that the great Queen of the Moon gave us Lunar Flowers to look upon at night, since we could not journey to the surface to see it ourselves. This was your favorite place to be." Helios added. Tsuki looked at him in suprise. It was the first time Helios had said anything about her previous life in Elysion. She could see why this was once her favorite place. It was secludes, peaceful, and beautiful. "By why did you bring me here? Did you want me to see the flowers?" Tsuki asked innocently. She looked at Helios straight in the eye before he turned his head the other way and walked towards the creek. "I wanted to show you... I don't know." Helios said looking at the water as if mesmerized by it before he turned back to Tsuki. "I felt that you needed to see this place again." he finished. Tsuki smiled. "It is beautiful." she replied simply. "These flowers... they only exist in Elysion?" Tsuki asked. Helios nodded and sat down by the tree. "We used to come here all the time." Helios said in another whispered tone. Tsuki turned to look at him, surprised by his sudden change. She saw sadness in his eyes. But why? Was Sailor Dream of the past so important to Helios that he had waited a millenia to see her again? Tsuki sat next to him. "I'm sorry." Tsuki whispred back. He looked curiously at her. "About earlier, I did yell at you... I guess I was just angry at myself for not being able to remember." Tsuki confessed. Helios looked back to stare at the ground again. "I'm sorry too. For never revealing mcuh of your past to you." Helios confessed also. "I argued with myself constantly whether bringing back your memories was for better or worse." Helios added. Tsuki looked curiously at him. What on Earth was that to mean? As if answering her thoughts Helios said, "During our time in Elysion we had known each other since we were small children. You know that. What you don't know is that no matter how well we knew each other we always fought. Constantly. Until recently I found out why." Helios' face tinted pink, which shocked Tsuki to no end. Helios embarrassed? "I was jealous. Of all the years I had known you, all the things we went through together. You favored Prince Endymion. Everyone did. How could they not? He was handsome, intelligent, and brave. His heart was pure and his intentions noble. Every woman fell in love with the Prince. But I thought you were different. No, I wanted you to be different. Jealousy controlled me. I wanted you to care for me the way I had cared for you. How I even came to-" Helios caught himself in his confession. Tsuki realized that her eyes were watering from staring at Helios for so long. His story completely caught her off guard. Helios jealous? Of Prince Endymion, Darien? He looked at her quickly, and then his gaze tore to the ground again. " I came to love you." Helios said softly. Tsuki felt someone's tears come to her eyes. Whose feelings were these? Were they her own... or her past self? She felt as if she were two completely different people, but one in the same. Someone reached for Helios' hand. It was her hand that grasped his. Helios looked strangely at her. What was happening? Tears were falling from her eyes. She had wanted this to happen. But something told her it was impossible for the two of them. He was close to her. No. He hadn't moved. It was her that had inches towards him. Her nose was touching his, her hand touched his face, her lips touched his. A pleasant feeling flooded into her body. Helios' hand came to her face. His touch made her body tingle. This moment seemed to last an eternity. The crystal water sparkled at them. The Lunar Flowers showering then with a milky glow and the trees rustling as if telling secrets. But Helios broke the shy kiss. He didn't move his face farther from hers though. His golden eyes peered at her and a warm smile lit his face. If she didn't get away from his she would melt again. But she wanted to. It was wrong, she knew with a sinking feeling that what she did wasn't right. They couldn't be together. Helios didn't love her. Helios love dthe Sailor Dream of the past. She cried, these were her tears. She was sure of that. Helios's thumb brushed them off her face and the tingling in her body returned. Her breath quickened. She had to leave. She was hurting them both by staying here. "Can you take me home, Helios? she asked suddenly. Helios' eyes showed his disappointment and curiousity. He nodded. "I'll take you back." he said sadly.

Tsuki reluctantly let go of Helios' hand as she walked from his safe and warm body to her bedroom. As soon as her window was shut and the white wings of the Pegasus were gone, Tsuki jumped on her bed and covered her face in her pillow. How could she have been such a fool? She almost thought that Helios was actually saying that to her! No. He was looking straight through her and to Sailor Dream, of the past. Elysion's past temple guardian and priestess. That's who Helios loved. It wasn't fair! Tsuki cried harder. Was she destined to be alone forever? No. Tsuki thought sitting up. She had her friends. Friends that she ran from. Friends that were probably now afraid of her. She didn't deserved those friends. Serena, Darien, Lita, and the others. She couldn't see herself being with such a friendly and cheerful group of people. She wanted to, and longed for such a life. But she couldn't. She didn't know why. She always had been like this. Even before she found out that she was Sailor Dream. Helios said that the two of them always fought. And that the Sailor Dream of the past fancied Prince Endymion rather Helios. After what had happened earlier, Tsuki would have preferred Helios above all others. But he didn't love her. Tsuki felt tears coming to her eyes again. She wished her teenage emotions would just leave her forever. Things would be much simpler.

Helios sat his back against the tree. "There you have it. Are you happy now?" Helios snapped angrily at the horse. "I told her. Everything. And what do I have? Nothing! She'll never speak to me again!" Helios got up in an agitated mood. Not sure what he was doing, he sat back down. Some of the Lunar Tree's petals began to fall. A few fell in Helios's silver hair. He pulled them out, and left one in his hand. Helios thought for a minute. What had gone wrong? Helios told her everything. No. She didn't have a problem with that. Maybe it was just too much for her, Helios thought with hope, then realized he was wrong. Something had happened when she kissed him. She was thinking of something that had made her sad. What would it be? Was he that bad at kissing? Helios thought with horror. The horse neighed loudly and stopped Helios in his deep thoughts. It spoke to Helios in his language. "Go Back?" Helios repeated softly. "Why?" he added looking curiously at the horse. The horse spoke to Helios with his wisdom from their days in the old Elysion. What Helios had forgot. "How is that possible? They're can't be two Ki-Ki's ? Can there?" Helios questioned the horse who ignored him. Helios frowned stubbornly and got up. "I'm going. Don't know why I listen to you." Helios muttered to himself before transforming


	13. Chapter 13

Helios! You don't know anything about me!" Sailor Dream said waving her hands angrily in the air. Helios was just as angry. "Oh? I don't? Let's see.. "Helios said ticking thoughts and memories out of her mind before she could stop them. "And you have an intense fascination with Prince Endymion who is already in love with the Moon Princess." Helios suddenly ended. The look she gave him.. would've scared anyone even the Prince. "At least I have a heart that CAN love!" she snapped and briskly walked away. Helios growled in frustration. That woman would drive him mad! How could he live with such a woman? Helios sat down by the Lunar Tree, just as he always did. How could he live with such a woman? He wondered. How could he not? Helios sighed and rubbed his forehead. She would be the death of him. Always driving him to do crazy things. If it wasn't for her, he would have grown to be an obedient priest of Elysion. And now, here he was. Practically as wild as she was! No. He couldn't live without her. Life would be too boring. He thought with fear of what would happen if she would suddenly be struck down with a terminal sickness. And the last thing they would have spoke to each other, is how he could never love anyone. Not anyone, her. That conversation had simply led from bad to worse. Their voice going decibels higher with each passing second. He knew she found him infuriating and annoying. But there was no way he was going to give in without a fight, Helios thought with a smirk.

Tsuki awoke to a rapture at her window. She thought that she was just having a strange sense of deja'vu when it continued. She ran to her window and saw him. He jumped on the tree branch and came to the windowsill. "Tsuki let me talk to you." he said soothingly. No, she thought.. Don't let him in. Her defenses gave way and she stepped away from the window as Helios pushed the window up and was flexible enough to climb through. "Helios." she whispered, not knowing why. He stepped toward her, but giving them space apart. "Don't be afraid, Ki." he reminded. She held her breath. Before... in her backyard when she fully intended to run away Helios caught her. 'Dont' be afraid' he said. He told her how she could never hurt those she cared for. Did Helios know how much she cared for him? Tsuki realized with a shock the 'she' , she thought of was Tsuki of the present and Sailor Dream of the past as one person. "I'm not afraid." Tsuki replied simply. Helios stepped over her jeans she wore a few days back and took a hold of her shoulders. "Liar. What aren't you telling me?" he asked accusingly. Tsuki frowned. "What aren't you telling me?" she repeated to him. He looked suprised. "I told you-" he started but was cut off. "No! Not about the past.. about the Elysion Crystal, what happens to me when I truly use its power, Helios? You never answered that question! Did you not want me to find out? Did you not want it to happen?" she asked bitterly. Helios looked suprised for a moment. He still held her shoulders, when she finished he only pulled her closer into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Yes. Ki, I was afraid. I told myself I couldn't live without you. If something were to happen to you- because of me.. I - dont' know what I would do." Tsuki couldn't speak. Helios was trembling. Tsuki wrestled her arms from under his and wrapped them around him. She whispered his name again, as if it were her life source.

Helios pulled his arms tightly around her. " I wish things were different, Ki. I wish it wasn't you." he mumbled against her hair. She wished it wasn't her either. The Elsyion Crystal, that's what would ultimately be her demise. Right before Helios came she had the strangest dream, more like a premonition, but of her own death.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Sailor Mars said pushing Sailor Moon out of harm's way and in turn disappearing in the blinding light. "Mars!" Jupiter yelled. Her leg was badly torn and was bleeding prefusely. Sailor Venus sat up from her position. Her uniform was falling apart on the shoulder and bow. "Sailor Moon! We have to get out of here! We can't win like this!" Sailor Venus warned. Sailor Mercury was looking on her "Mercury" computer for answers. "She's right. The Enemy's power is growing. If we don't hurry and re-group we'll all be killed!" She warned. The Sailor Scouts awaited their leaders reply. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus called again. The enemy was hurling another wave of dark energy at them. "Sailor Moon!" the Scouts yelled in unison. Sailor Moon stared at the energy, as if paralyzed by it. "No." she whispered frantically to herself. "I can't.. move." she looked down at her feet then back up again. Time seemed to slow down and then there was nothing but a blinding white light.

Sailor Dream stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's paralysis diminished and she stared in shock at Sailor Dream. "Elysion Crystal! Come to my aid!" Sailor Dream's voice echoed. A mysterious light appeared in front of Sailor Dream it set itself in between her hand from where she positioned them apart. "Ki-Ki! Stop!" her Helios called. She looked over at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Helios. Everything will be alright. I promise." Dream looked back angrily at the Enemy. "You'll die!" Helios' voice continued. Sailor Dream didn't respond when she knew the truth. The Elysion Crystal was her very soul. She knew without it, she would die.. but if she could save everyone,she could die with pride. The Dream Staff was given to her when she first became a guardian of Elysion. But then she didn't have any idea that power it held until they're head priest told Helios and her. Helios the guardian of Earth's crystal, the Golden Crystal, and Sailor Dream the guardian of Elysion's crystal. "You won't have what you want! And you'll never take my friends!" Sailor Dream yelled tears burning her eyes.

Tsuki felt tears coming out of her eyes remembering her premonition. No. It wasn't a dream,or nightmare. It was what was to come for her. She was to die fighting and protecting Earth, just as she had always wanted to in her previous life. She would have to find a way to save Sailor Mars, but there was no doubt that Sailor Mars's would be spared. "Helios. Its not your fault." Tsuki finally said to calm him. If she thought this would calm him, she was sadly mistaken. "How can you say that? I'm the one who brought back your memories! I'm the reason the Enemy knows where the Elysion Crystal is! I'm the reason-" Helios was stopped by Tsuki's hand covering his mouth. She smiled warmly at him. "Your the reason, that I have friends and that I can fight. Your the reason I have fun with my friends and while I fight. And your the reason that I'm in love. So.. yes, Helios.. your to blame." Tsuki said going on her tip-toes to kiss him. Helios seemed shocked for a moment before he embraced her. She leaned her head on his (a/n: strong) chest. "We'll find a way,Ki-Ki."Helios finally said. She looked up at him and he, down at her. "I won't let you get hurt,ever."


	14. Chapter 14

_Tsuki smiled at his promise, but knew what he said could never happen. "I wish that fighting would end, and we could finally be together… forever." Helios sighed and rubbed his hand on Tsuki's back. Tsuki thought with a blush, that it was quite comforting. "Ki, you need to warn the Scouts. Don't be afraid." Helios said with another hand caress to her back. Tsuki murmured something unintelligible. Why was it every time Helios came around she felt weak in the knees? She felt so tired.. Her knees at last buckled and Helios caught her sleeping form.  
"I want that girl, now!" he commanded and threw the goblet of wine onto the floor. A small man cowered before his Master. "Of course, Milord. We're doing our best! It's those wretched Scouts, and that bloody pigeon that follows they're every move!" he said his face on the stone floor. "Yes. They are becoming quite the nuisance." the Master agreed. The servant looked quite shock and stared at his Master before looking down again. "I need the Crystal. Perhaps we shall just lure it to us." he added. The servant clapped. "A brilliant plan, Milord!" he said excitedly. The Master attempted a grin. "Well, what do I keep you alive for? Go!" He barked loudly. The servant scampered away.  
"So are you alright now, Ki-Ki?" Serena asked still holding her book bag. Class had yet started which was surprising, that they were early. Tsuki nodded. "Well. Don't hold out on us!" Mina said suddenly standing beside Tsuki. Tsuki wouldn't have been so surprised if she hadn't appeared out of thin air. "We all saw Helios chase after you." she added with a wink. "Come on you two leave her alone." Lita said with her book bag over her shoulder. Tsuki couldn't help but divert her eyes to the ground. They walked toward the school. "He sure is handsome." Mina pressured. Tsuki nodded in embarrassment. The image of Helios holding his hand out to her from her window was plastered into her mind. Tsuki smiled. "Wow. Must have been some night to make you smile like that." Lita added to the teasing. Tsuki stopped she hadn't realized she was still walking with everyone. She needed to stop her mind from thinking about Helios. Her grades had definitely taken the price for her daydreams._

"The square root of what? Times the what, of the what?" Serena asked carrying her Math book under the tree during lunch. Amy laughed and easily answered her problem. Serena still looked confused. Everyone laughed. "That was hard class today. I don't know how I'll ever survive the rest of High School." Lita said putting her hands behind her head and leaning against the tree. Mina sat down, very lady-like and reminded her that they could always drop out. This comment spurred on Amy and she immediately tried to correct Mina's opinion on school. "it's the best opportunity for a good career in life. The years we spend in school are the most important one's of our lives." Tsuki heard her say. She opened her notebook and planned to study for her upcoming Biology test but quickly began to daydream again. Serena looked at Tsuki. She knew that look, she did it every time she was in a boring classroom (which happened to be every one of them.) . She sneaked behind Tsuki to see her work. Obviously she was definitely in a daze. Serena gestured toward Mina. "What?" Mina asked at last. Serena pointed toward to what Tsuki was hovering over. A drawing. "Wow, Ki-Ki! Where did you learn to draw like that?" Mina asked coming for a better look. Tsuki dropped her pencil and looked up. "What?" she asked. Everyone laughed. "What?" Tsuki asked. Honestly, did she fall asleep? Was she snoring? "Ki-Ki has a crush!" Mina said taking the notebook from Tsuki's lap and showing her. Tsuki quickly snatched it away.

She hadn't realized she had been daydreaming. And it seemed while she had her daydreams, she began to draw on the back of her Biology notes. A picture of Helios was faintly drawn there. His face was drawn identical to the Helios in reality. "You must think about him alot, I mean.. to be able to draw him without even looking at the paper!" Mina said trying to choke back her laughter. Serena and Mina couldn't contain themselves any longer, and they both burst out in amusement. Tsuki could just imagine how red her face must be. They must think she's stupid for thinking about a guy too much. She tried to stop, but everytime she looked at something, it had reminded her of Helios. The school bell rang,ending their conversation and lunch. Tsuki reluctantly got up. "I didn't even get to eat!" Serena was in hysterics. Lita was joking and laughing at her. "Well, you should have ate, instead of making fun of poor Ki-Ki." Lita replied giving Tsuki a look. Tsuki smiled. Lita was a good friend to have around. She somehow always understood. How Lita had reminded her of Helios. They both were her friends and both understood her completely. Tsuki mentally slapped herself as she thought again of Helios. How she wished the day would end so she could see him again.   
Night had fallen. The full moon rose high into the sky in the late hours. Raye still sat before the large flame. Crossing her fingers and chanting. An ancient chant one which her Grandfather had taught her. A chant that would decipher the meaning of her dreams. She had repeatively had the same dream over and over again. She wondered if her dream was showing her what was to come. She didn't like the outcome. Not in the least. The answer came and hit her square in the face. She backed away from the fire in suprise. "No. This can't be happening." Raye whispered to herself. She held her face in her hands. How could such a thing happen?  
Tsuki tossed and turned all night. How could she sleep knowing that in a few days would be her demise? Not to mention the fact everytime she closed her eyes, one of the Scouts was being murdered before her. While she, would be tied and bound. Like a helpless child. Defenseless. How could she keep them safe, and yet also keep the Crystal safe? There was no way to turn away from her death. She would die protecting her friends and the only way to do that and safe the Crystal would be to use it. Helios told her the Crystal draws on the power of the spirit and mind. It would ultimately take her soul from her body. Tsuki laughed in spite of herself. And she was to protect the thing that threatened to destroy her the most? The irony of it all. She couldn't stand not being able to tell the Scouts. How could she? They would stop her. They were her friends, she knew them. Sailor Moon would foolishly run into battle, she'd claim there would be a way to save her. And yet, there was not. The outer Scouts, they would understand. They would accept it. If it was to protect Earth and Sailor Moon, they of course would allow someone they barely knew to die. Tsuki had to get up, do something. She stood in her nightgown and pulled back the satin curtains on her window. The Moon looked gorgeous tonight she thought dreamily. She expected Helios to be looking at the Moon as well. Tsuki sighed softly. She was to die. That was her fate. And Helios? She wondered about him. Did Helios truly care for her? Would he miss her death? It drove her heart mad to think that Helios would not care for her death. But it drove her even crazier to know that he would suffer for her. She couldn't simply ask him. She could leave, Tsuki thought suddenly. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark blonde hair, not brown, but a dark blonde. Grey, almost silver eyes that would never tell her true feelings. A slender body, that she was very much proud of. Tall, and short. Something that suited her personality. Out-spoken yet shy. She was well comfortable in her body. Until the day when the Crystal chose otherwise. A noise outside alerted her attention. Before she realized what was happening her window began to open. She didn't know whether to run from the window or to the window. She ran to it. Her breath escaped her at the person perched on the tree. "Raye! What are you doing?" Tsuki asked helping Raye into the room. Raye impatiently brushed a leave out of her hair before saying, "Listen to me, Ki-Ki. Whatever happens, do not use the Crystal!" Tsuki looked at her, confused. "What are you-?" Tsuki began but was interuppted. "I've been having been having premonitions all night! Something bad is going to happen!" Raye said breathlessly. Tsuki didn't know what to do. " You can't use the Crystal, Tsuki. You'll die!" Raye said with an unfamiliar emotion to her voice. Of course what Raye said was something she already knew. "What did you see?" Tsuki asked, hoping to find clues about her soon death. Raye paced the room in some sort of panic and anxiety. "Everyone. We were all there, demons too. We were fighting, you hadn't shown up yet." Raye explained in some sort of trance.

"The next vision I saw was you using the Crystal, and then you died." Raye said softly. Tsuki xpected her to say something more, but Raye didn't. She didn't know what to do. She wished Helios was with her, he would have known what to do. But time was running out. She couldn't afford to see Helios anymore, she had to be on the watch for the new enemy. Whoever it was. "Ki-Ki did you hear me?" Raye said loudly snapping Tsuki into reality again. "An event in the near future could cause your death." Tsuki sat on the edge of her bed and held her face in her hands. "Raye, can you please leave?" Tsuki said softly after a long silence. Tsuki heard Raye take a sharp intake of breath. "But, Ki-Ki..." Raye started but Tsuki interuppted. "I know what will happen! I just... need to be alone for awhile." Tsuki lied coming up with no real reason why Raye should leave. "I understand. Just remember... the premonitions." Raye said before climbing back out of the window and disappearing into the night. Tsuki closed the window after her and stared out at the sky. She could leave. Nobody would be hurt that way, Tsuki thought with excitement. But where would she go? She didn't have time to think about it, Tsuki thought as she looked at her alarm clock. It would be morning soon. Tsuki rushed to her closet and grabbed her bag and began to shove clothes in it.  
"Ki?" he said opening the window and coming into the room. The bed was neatly made along with the room in perfect order and condition. Fear struck Helios... she left. Helios jumped back onto the tree branch outside and closed the window and followed instincts to search for her. She would find her way there, whether she knew it or not. She just hoped she would take the right path.

The servant kneeled before his master. "I assume your going to tell me that you've sent them to retrieve her?" the Master said to the servant. The servant nodded from his kneeled state. "Yes, Mi'Lord. She will be crossing the Fog of Memories soon and without that bloody pidgeon to guide her, she will never find her way to Elsyion." The master rubbed his beard in thought. He looked at the portrait of the solitary priestess hanging before him. "Her memories will be gone, and all she will have will be nothing... that is when I will take her."

Tsuki looked curiously behind her. Where was she? She didn't remember this place at all. How did she get here? Tsuki didn't even remember walking to this place. A thick cloud of fog and mist surrounded her. How could that be? It was a clear full moon tonight. Laughter erupted around her. "Who's there?" Tsuki said turning around in the mist, only to be more confused. The laughter continued, two figures were seen through the mist. "Can you not find your way?" a young male teased. His female companion only giggled. "This is the river of memories. You must cross it, in order to regain them." she said in a light airy voice. "I don't know where to go!" Tsuki said dropping her bag and attempted to follow their voices. It was pointless, she realized. They were only illusions, something Luna had warned her about. "The more time you spend her, the more memories you lose." The girl cackled. Tsuki panicked. No! She couldn't lose them! "Which one will it be? The friend Lita, or a mysterious Helios?" the man teased, reading her thoughts easily. "Ooooh, pick the mysterious one! He's so handsome!" the girl chided. "No! Not him!" Tsuki yelled. This only made the two laugh harder. "Who?" the girl asked innocently. Who? Tsuki questioned herself. Who was she talking about? She didn't know. She can't even remember what they were talking about! Tsuki looked around her.

What was happening? She looked for an exit, but there wasn't any. "You live in doubt. Those who live in fear, never live." the guy's voice said in her ear. Tsuki jumped away from the voice. "You will drown in this river of memories. No one can save you." the girl said to her other ear. "No..." Tsuki said weakly. She would be trapped. She would never break free of this place... and Helios, everyone. If the enemy would come after them... "No!" Tsuki said staring at the two figures again. The male looked confused. "No? You mean you think people care for you? That they would risk their sanity to come here, and save you?" the man appeared amused. Anger flared in Tsuki like never before. "No! Everyone has to walk their own path one day... and they must do it alone. This is my path, and I'll follow it!" Tsuki said grabbing her transformation brooch. "Elsyion Crystal Power!" Tsuki called, transforming into Sailor Dream. A bluish aura surrounded Sailor Dream. "I will not give up so easily! And you will never take the love that I have for my friends!" Sailor Dream said preparing for her attack. "Elsyion... Dream... Slumber!" Dream aimed her attack for the two.


	15. Chapter 15

__

The Elsyion Crystal destroyed them both. Sailor Dream looked around. The two disappeared, but the fog still remained. "Did you think it would be that simple for you to break my spell?" another voice teased. Sailor Dream looked around. This voice seemed older thatn the other two. "Who are you?" she asked searching the 'sky'. The voice only laughed. "Didn't they tell you? You ca not escape this river!" the voice cackled. "Sailor Dream..." a voice called in the mist. Who was it? It sounded so familar... but she couldn't remember. "Ki...where are you?"his voice was soft, as if her knew her well. "Hello?" Sailor Dream answered. "I've been looking... looking for such a long time..." the voice echoed its words. "The darkness has swallowed you... I can no longer find your light.." it continued. The evil voice only laughed. "Lose yourself in your memories!" it called before leaving. "It is my duty to protect my people.. but how can I do that when they don't trust me?" a different man's voice asked within her memories. She had heard their voices before... but where? "You'll die! Don't you understand?" a woman's voice yelled. Something so familiar..."If this tower loses its shine.. it means the guardian has lost his life." a voice that sounded small, echoed through her mind against the others. "Who's there?" Sailor Dream asked looking frantically around. How did she get here? Wasn't there anyone to save her? "No one can save you!" a familiar woman's voice rang. "You will be lost in this river..." it faded. Sailor Dream walked, though she didn't know where. "I can't find you.. but I've been searching for so long." a man's gentle voice echoed. "Why... why have you left me?" he continued. Sailor Dream searched around her. "I didn't leave you! I don't know where I am!" Sailor Dream yelled to the voice, suprising herself at what she said. What did it mean? Did she know that voice? How was she going to get out of here? She felt tears burning in her eyes. She reminded herself not to cry, she would find a way out. But for some reason.. she couldn't remember what this place was and ow she got here. "Don't let them take you from me..." the man's voice echoed. Sailor Dream turned around. Was the voice coming from that direction? It was so hard to tell, the place was too foggy. "Helios..." that name escaped her lips. Who was it? If only she could remember. "I'm here... Ki. Can't you see me?" the voice became more clear. She didn't understand. His voice was so close, yet there was no one. She was alone. "Your not alone." he continued. She felt a warmth on her hand. She looked down. Nothing."This place is an illusion.  
Its not real. You don't have to travel alone anymore." he said. Sailor Dream felt his warmth wrap around her body. His arms had encircled around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. She turned to see him. He was so familiar. Those amber eyes were staring at her. "Helios?" she asked questioning the familiar name. The man smiled. "Yes." he said in answer to the questions in her mind. It was him! "Helios!" she cried, she grabbed him and held him close. "I was so afraid! I couldn't remember!" she sobbed. Helios soothed her. "The river of memories. Everyone must cross it in order to reach Elsyion." he said wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "Elsyion?" Sailor Dream asked before realizing the place where they stood. "But how-?"she asked noticing they were close to the temple's entrance. "Elsyion is surrounded by many barriers before you actually reach Elsyion. The river of memories is one of them. It feeds off a person's fear and causes them to lose their way. Over time...those people become nothing but the taunting illusions, they have no recollection of their former lives becaues their memories were stolen from them in order to sustain the barrier." Helios explained. Guilt went through Sailor Dream. How horrible it must be to live a life, with nothing to live for. She couldn't stant the thought of losing her memories,how could she have stood it if she had to spend an eternity without them. "Come." Helios said taking her hand and leading her to the direction of the Elsyion temple. "But how did I come to be here, Helios?" she questioned while following him. He sighed. "Because no matter how many years have passed, your spirit is drawn here. You still yearn for this place.."Helios stopped talking as the reached the clearing. There the temple stood in its former glory, once again. It was a shame she wouldn't see it for much longer. "But what will I do?" Tsuki asked feeling Helios release her hand. Helios looked at her strangely, as if he thought her mad. "We pray, to the spirits of the Moon. Perhaps, they can save you." he said hopefully. "Helios..." Tsuki started to say but Helios ignored her. She couldn't escape her fate... why was he trying so hard to save her? Tsuki chased after Helios who had begun to walk the steps into the marble temple. Somehow she had a strange sense of deja'vu... she couldn't place where she had felt it before.

" Find her! I clearly remember you telling me you would! I also remember you telling me to spare your life, that you would trap her within that barrier! That she would never escape! " The young King stood before the cowering man. "Sire, please... I beg of you! I know where she is! We still have a chance!" He pleaded on the ground, his nose touching the stone floor. The King thought for a moment. "This will be your last. I want that girl, now!" The servant nodded and blubbered his thanks before running to finish his task. The King thought. The girl will become my Queen, whether she likes it or not. She cannot escape a nightmare. The King smirked and awaited for his future Queen to come.

Please save her... spare her...  
"Helios?" Sailor Dream came into the prayer room. Helios broke out of his trance. "Helios...stop." She pleaded with him. Did she not believe that he would at least make an attempt to save her? No, she wasn't like that. She didn't expect someone to care so much. " You've given up." not a question, a statement. Her emotions were like a fountain ever showering him with their droplets. Her expression was something he had never seen before. Despair. "How, Helios?" she asked her voice angry. Helios met her in a voice match. "Don't use it! We''ll find a -" he started before Sailor Dream interuppted, "There is no other way!" she said releasing stress and frustration and wishing that the tears in her eyes wouldn't drip on her cheeks to show Helios her weakness. "Come on, Ki... you can't leave..." Her weaknesses began to fall. Why did he have to sound desperate? Why did he have to break her like this? "Why not?" she asked, once again trying to build up her defenses. Helios gave a sad smile. "I've lost you once. Time hasn't stopped me from loving you... and it never will." Sailor Dream stared. No...it was happening again, that feeling that she had when she was with Helios by the Lunar Flower Tree. "Helios!" Tsuki went into his arms and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. How tired she must be. If he thought he was going to die in a few days, he certainly wouldn't sleep to find out. He tried to quiet her sobs. She was ruining herself by keeping her emotions all bottled up inside. He remembered that even from the Silver Millenia time. "I know we'll find a way...we will."

Suddenly, the ground shook. The two broke apart. Why did it feel so familiar? Sailor Dream looked up. Bits and pieces of the ceiling were falling down. "Something's wrong." Helios stated after the few rumblings cracked one of the many pillars in the praying room. "Helios." Sailor Dream said suddenly staring at the glowing tower. Voices were coming from the tower and many spirits sprang forth from it and were hurdling toward Sailor Dream. Helios caught her and pulled her to him and held her tightly. "She is yours no longer" Helios spoke to the spirits in another language. They made a noise a scream, maybe, and floated outside. Helios watched them leave. Sailor Dream stayed against them. "What did they want?" she finally asked. Helios pulled her tighter against him. "You." he said, his breath warming her. For some reason, Sailor Dream smiled. The ground shook again, alerting both their attentions. "What's going on?" Dream asked. Helios grabbed her hand and pulled her with him outside the temple.

Sailor Mars jumped over the gate with the other Scouts following. Sailor Moon complaining the entire way. "Hurry!" she urged. It was today, she could feel it. She had to stop Sailor Dream before it was too late. "Mars! What's going on?" Jupiter yelled from behind. Mars breathless said, "Something horrible is going to happen to Elysion, Ki-Ki and Helios, we have to get there before it happens!"

No... it was happening again. He would make sure to stay by her side this time. Don't leave me... someone's voice rang through his head. He turned to look at Sailor Dream, but realized she hadn't said anything. She was staring straight ahead at the spirits trying to attack whatever that was invading Elysion. All it seemed to be was a dark ominous cloud but Helios knew better. That wasn't any ordinary cloud, it was something similiar to Elsyion's barrier. Only that cloud could completely wipe out a person's memory and replace with false feelings. A sort of brain-washing technique. But why? Why would an enemy send something so foolish, to Elysion? Helios looked at Sailor Dream and realized she was looking at him. Something was wrong... something etched on her face, showed an emotion... why couldn't he figure out what it was? What was she doing? She walked a few steps away from him and toward the ominous cloud. She grabbed her chest, her brooch. Helios watched and suddenly fear clenched him. He ran towards her and took a hold of her arm pulling it away from the Elysion Crystal. "Let me go!" she was fighting him. Something wasn't right. The Sailor Dream he knew would've slapped him, not yelled at him. He looked up at the cloud, it was grower thicker. He looked back down at Sailor Dream. She was sitting on her knees. He wondered if she her knees had simply given out on her, all she did was sit and stare blankly at nothing. "Ki-Ki?" he questioned her, and she gave no response. Helios made a noise of aggrivation and looked angrily at the ominous cloud. A figure stepped forward. "Well... isn't this nice?" he said teasingly. The man seemed no younger than Helios, and not much taller either

"Its been a while, Helios." the man said, a hand resting casually on his hip. Helios stared at the man. He was banished long ago, by Elsyion's old high priest. He was considered evil. "Thanatos." The man laughed, coldly. He touched his chest in mock embarassment. "I'm flattered,you remembered me, Helios." Thanatos was a description of everything Helios would have thought evil. Jet black hair, and dark red eyes, a young body, and a demonic smile created Thanatos's appearance. What did he want here? As if in answer Thanatos's eyes drifted towards Tsuki. Helios quickly grabbed her and lifted her up, her body limp and her eyes still blank. What had he done to her? "Ah! Yes, you question my intentions, Helios?" Thanatos asked casually coming closer. "You were banished... I merely wanted to know what caught your attention so, that you would walk into death to capture it." Helios replied coldly. Thanatos continued his demonic smile. "She's mine, priest." his smile vanishing, now. Helios only held her tighter. "Over my dead body." Helios recited what Tsuki had once told him. Thanatos smiled and pulled out a sword that glowed black. "If you insist, I've been waiting a millenia to do this." Thanatos positioned himself to fight,and Helios would give him one. He set Tsuki down against a pillar and stood before Thanatos. The prayer tower's spirirts rushed towards him. Helios not sure if he should run, or stand still watched them come,cautiously. They stopped inches before him... blinding light formed and a sword hung in the air where they were floating. Helios grasped the handle and felt the power of the souls that created it. "A few old dead men is all you have,priest." Thanatos cried charging at him. Helios ran towards him, sword out. The swords hit and clashed with power, both men were pushed backwards. "She was created for me, priest..." Thanatos said coming close to stabbing Helios in the leg. Helios jumped out of the way, already breathless. "Liar... she was chosen along with me, to protect Elysion." he explained angrily. How dare he say that she belonged to him. Thanatos stopped and stared coldly. "Didn't you ever wondered where she came from? Her past? Yours? You know nothing of her!" Thanatos said catching Helios off-guard and slicing his arm. Helios ran and grabbed the wound. Thanatos was right, even if he didn't want to admit it, Helios knew nothing of Sailor Dream's past. All he knew was that he, was created by Queen Serenity of the Moon, millenia before the young Moon Princess was ever born.

The Queen of the Moon loved Earth so much she wanted to create a man that would protect its inner core,for an eternity, and so... Helios was created. An immortal man, left to stay in Elsyion forever. Thanatos laughed at his silence. "Didn't your old Master tell you?" Thanatos rested his sword at his side. " She was created by my ancestors. They too, wanted a soldier, a beautiful woman with unbelieveable powers. One that would be immortal and stay with them forever, and then your darling dear was created. Although she was much more powerful when my family was in care of her." he said looking at Sailor Dream with disgust. Helios lifted his sword. What he said can't have been true, but then again... "Didn't you notice? A cetain darkness about her, a lonliness...that nothing could fill?" Thanatos questioned him. Was he right? Maybe he was...Helios could never quite figure that out about her. "Sailor Mare, is what they called her. The Silent Soldier of Darkness, a keeper of nightmares. I was to inherit her, but when I awoke from the Moon Queen's spell, she was gone." Thanatos said also raising his sword. "I've come to reclaim her." he said quietly before once again charging Helios. This time, Helios was ready for him. Their swords hit again and both were blasted off their feet by the power. Thanatos disappeared into his cloud and Helios hit a pillar.  



	16. Chapter 16

_What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked in the fog. Sailor Mars looked strangely at it. "Sailor Moon use your Crystal!" Tuxedo Mask's voice called. Sailor Moon nodded. "Hurry!" he added. The Silver Crystal's glow enveloped them and the fog diminished. Sailor Mercury was seen through the fog, in an unconsious state while Sailor Jupiter seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy. "A barrier, to protect Elysion." Tuxedo Mask said picking up Sailor Mercury. "We've got to hurry."  
"Helios!" Sailor Dream called. She crawled by his side, her legs feeling weak and numb. Blood trickled from his head and his eyes were closed. "Helios!" Tsuki cried, shaking him. He remained motionless. "Sailor Dream!" a man's voice rang. She looked around, his voice familar. Something caught around her neck and she was immediately pulled forward and choking along the way. She tried to release whatever had a hold of her, but found it impossible. She was dropped at a man's feet.  
She looked up angrily at him. Shock went through her. Why did he look so familiar? His looks were impressive and something about him drew her to him. She stood before him, feeling nothing but amazement. Something was happening to her... but her mind felt too blank to do anything about it. "Hello again, Sailor Mare..." Sailor Mare? Was that her name? She couldn't remember. She tried to look back at Helios for some comfort but the man forced her to look at him. Something about him was so... appealing. She wanted to stay by his side... No Helios... Someone's voice rang through her mind. Was it hers? She didn't care! She pulled away from the man and gave them a good distance apart. But she felt weak, what had he done to her? She looked back at Helios again, still unconsious. "You are mine." the man said raising his sword and coming towards her. What was she to do? She didn't have a weapon, and using the Crystal would be foolish to try now. He was coming within inches towards her when it happened. Something let go inside of her, and souls circled around her, protecting her. The man bounced off the light barrier but, it definitely took a toll on Tsuki. What was that? She breathed heavily, hopefully those things didn't do that again. It helped, but at a price.  
"Come now! You can't really be tired after all that, can you?" The man teased and walked gracefully towards her. Sailor Dream wanted to attack him, but knew no way in how. "Your weak... Sailor Mare... the priest has made you weak." he said tossing his head in Helios' direction. Sailor Dream looked over at him, her eyes caught a slight movement in his arm. Hold on...alittle longer... Who kept talking to her? Someone's thoughts entering her mind, but who's? She would hold on, she would keep fighting and if she must, she would use the Crytal in order to protect Elysion... and Helios. "You are mine... and you will become my Queen. You were created for me, alone." he said charging again. "Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" Sailor Moon's voice cried through the darkness. Tuxedo Mask appeared by her side. "Check on Helios, Sailor Dream." he said softly. Sailor Dream nodded, and ran to Helios.  
Helios... He could hear her voice ringing in his head. "Ki..." he couldn't say more. His head was pounding and he felt something cold and wet occasionally run down his head. For some reason, what had happened to him, seemed to disappear in his mind. She was shaking his arm, desperately. He needed to see her, just to open his eyes and see her. She had to be alright. His eyes were open in slits, but they were open. She smiled and choked on a sob. She hugged him and he wished he had the strength to hug back. "Are you alright?" she asked gently wiping away the wetness on his head. Blood. "You hit your head against the pillar." she reminded him. So she could read his thoughts as well. He moved his arm, feeling was coming back. She pulled his arm over one of her shoulders and she got in a kneeling position. She wouldn't be strong enough to pull him up all the way, he would have to make some effort. She was smiling again. A rare occassion, that he quite enjoyed. Of course, then he realized where they were. He slowly began to stand with Sailor Dream, still holding him. "Helios.." she was wanting to question him, but didn't know the precise way on how. "I had no idea." he said simply, knowing she thought him to be hiding another secret.  
"What's going on?" Tuxedo Mask asked coming beside Helios and Sailor Dream. But Tuxedo Mask was no longer a masked soldier, for his disguise suddenly vanished and left him in his older form. He looked just as Helios remembered from the Silver Millenia._

There seemed to be a conversation between the two of them, without them ever speaking a word. Helios and Darien, who had transformed into some strange clothing were just staring at each other, not saying anything. Although, occassionally Darien would nod and look back at the man. The man's name was Thanatos, someone that Helios rivaled against, obviously. But he called her somthing... that felt, familiar. Sailor Mare... what did that mean? "Ki-Ki..." Helios voice rang in her head. She hadn't realized that he was talking. "Sailor Dream... no matter what happens you must not go with that man!" Prince Endymion told her what Helios was thinking. Sailor Dream looked confused. "But why?" she questioned. The two men looked nervously at each other. "He wants the Crystal. If he obtains it, he can easily destory Elsyion and Earth." Helios said after a moment of silence. Sailor Dream nodded in understanding.   
"Get out of my way!" Thanatos ordered pushing Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars with a swirl of dark energy. The Scouts were blasted to the ground. Sailor Dream stood, not knowing what to do. How could she fight without using the Crystal? Sailor Moon used her attack. Thanatos merely dodged it. " You will not defy me!" he said coming towards her. Sailor Dream braced herself for an attack but it never came. She opened her eyes in shock at what she saw. Helios stood protectively in front of her, the Golden Crystal shining in front of him. "Helios!" she cried. Does the Golden Crystal cause damage to it's user? She didn't know. He looked back at her for a few moments before returning his gaze to Thanatos. Thanatos put his hand in front of him as if giving the sign 'stop' but what he did, she couldn't remember. Her mind suddenly went blank, and then she could not see the light of the Golden Crystal anymore. Everything became black.  
He watched her slowly fall beside him. What had Thanatos done to her? He called her name, but she did not respond. Once again had that blank expressionless face on. Helios retrieved the Golden Crystal and went to her side. Thanatos was coming. Prince Endymion stood against Thanatos. Thanatos looked at the fallen Sailor Dream. His smiled wickedly. "Her memories are gone, priest. With a simple command, Sailor Mare will awake and destroy you for good." he said threateningly. Helios looked nervously at Sailor Dream and then turned in anger at Thanatos. Thanatos stepped back away from them. He seemed to be waiting for something, as did everyone else. He raised his hand in the 'stop' position again, this time his fist closed.  
Her eyes opened, though differently. She was no longer seeing the light of the Golden Crystal, but the darkness that was calling her. The priest was holding her, and she pushed away from him. His expression read of confusion and hurt. He was nothing to her. Helios... it was that voice again! How she depised it, it made her head ache. She growled in frustration. She stood beside her Master, his smile was of pride. She smiled back. She had awakened again.

What had he done? Why hadn't he saved her? She had pushed him away from her as if her were a pest. She detested him! Nobody knew what had happened. They were all questioning her. Prince Endymion stood beside him. "This is the true Sailor Dream?" he questioned. Helios gave him a side-glance. "No, never! He's taken control of her!" Helios said venting his anger out on the Prince. "I haven't taken control of anything! I've restored her to her true past self!" Thanatos said as Sailor Dream walked around. The Scouts stood firmly against her. "Sailor Dream!" Darien yelled to her before her attack became a dark cirlce of energy. The hair on Helios's neck seemed to rise because of the charges in the air. He could barely see her through the darkness... he had to save her from it! Helios ran for her, Darien grasped wildly for him but Helios pulled away. The Prince would forgive him, he couldn't abandon her.

What in the world was the Priest doing? She glanced at him quickly and looked at her Master. He didn't seem concerned, why should she be? Just a few more seconds... and the energy building around her would be strong enough to finally get rid of the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon.


	17. Chapter 17

_But he was running toward her... why? "You can't save her, Priest! She's no longer yours and she never will be!" Thantos said laughing at Helios's foolish attempts. "Ki, stop this! Your not used to the power in your body! If you build up that energy, it will destory you!" the priest pleaded to her. He was trying to help her of all people! But something in those eyes... that voice, had stirred a memory from her.  
"Tsuki, meet Helios. He's training to be a priest. You two are going to protect this land together." The Head Priest of Elysion, Eros, had introduced them when they were small children. Helios had shyly shook her hand while she shook his vigorously with a smile on her face. A few days after their lessons they were running through the forest as an escape from their master. "Can't catch me, Ki!" he teased. She ran in her barefeet, unlike him. Her white dress was getting splattered with bits of mud and dew from the grass. "Yes I can!" she said barely missing a log._

"Master?" the young attendent asked the Head Priest. The man turned to him. "About the girl...why did you-?" the man asked before interuppted, "She's a child that needed to be saved and taught. She's powerful. I sensed her the moment I went to meet him and end it. Such a frightened thing she was. Being with Helios has kept her spirits up, and both of them in trouble." the Master smiled while looking from the temples steps to Tsuki chasing Helios around. " In a few years, he'll want her to chase him. But now, I've never seen him run so fast." the attendent added.

"Master?" Tsuki asked resting on her legs, beside him and in front of the praying tower. His eyes opened from his praying. "Yes?" Tsuki looked up at him. "Its just... he's so infuriating!" she vented. The High Priest smiled at the young teenager. "A high-spirited young lady like you, a very obedient young man like him." the priest chuckled to himself. "It seems no one can tame your wild heart, Ki-Ki. But you musn't be angry at Helios. In his own way he is trying to help you become better." the high priest added. Tsuki looked confused and angry at the same time. "I dont' see how. " she finsihed. The high priest patted her back in a fatherly gesture and slowly got up from his knees. "He constantly challenges you. Whether emotionally or physically, you two always manage to get the best out of each other. You two act like arch rivals, but whether you'll admit it or not. You two need each other." the priest finished his lecture and walked out of the praying room.  
"Helios..." Sailor Mare spoke softly. Helios stopped and stared stupidly at her. Thanatos questioned himself whether he heard correctly. Helios stepped closer to her. Sailor Mare blinked out the memories of her past and backed away from him. He stopped but his slowly reached out his hand for her like he had done nights ago. "I promised I would protect you, Ki. Remember? I didn't realized I would have to protect you from yourself, but I will if I have to!" Helios' reminder was cut short when Thanatos pushed the sword into his stomach. Helios's face was contorted with pain. One of the Scouts screamed and Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion were already running to his aid. Sailor Moon fought off Thanatos while the other's began to join her. Prince Endymion picked up Helios's fallen form. "I failed you, Master... forgive me." Helios pleaded. Endymion put his hand on the wound while his other remained to support Helios's weight on his arm. "You didn've fail anyone. Your going to be alright, Helios."

Something snapped inside her. Maybe it was the picture of Prince Endymion, or the fact that Sailor Moon and the Scouts were now losing their advance on Thanatos. The sight of Thanatos with his blinding light of energy swirling around him and the Scouts. The image of Helios's face etched with pain, or his wounded form lying only inches before her. But she snapped. She ran towards Thanatos, nothing was going to hold her back.  
"Sailor Moon! We have to get out of here! We can't win like this!" Sailor Venus warned. Sailor Mercury was looking on her "Mercury" computer for answers. "She's right. The Enemy's power is growing. If we don't hurry and re-group we'll all be killed!" She warned. The Sailor Scouts awaited their leaders reply. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus called again. The enemy was hurling another wave of dark energy at them. "Sailor Moon!" the Scouts yelled in unison. Sailor Moon stared at the energy, as if paralyzed by it. "No." she whispered frantically to herself. "I can't.. move." she looked down at her feet then back up again. Time seemed to slow down and then there was nothing but a blinding white light.  
Sailor Dream stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's paralysis diminished and she stared in shock at Sailor Dream.  
"Elysion Crystal! Come to my aid!" Sailor Dream's voice echoed. A mysterious light appeared in front of Sailor Dream it set itself in between her hand from where she positioned them apart. "Ki-Ki! Stop!" her Helios called. She looked over at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Helios. Everything will be alright. I promise." Dream looked back angrily at the Enemy. "You'll die!" Helios' voice continued. Sailor Dream didn't respond when she knew the truth. The Elysion Crystal was her very soul. She knew without it, she would die.. but if she could save everyone,she could die with pride. The Dream Staff was given to her when she first became a guardian of Elysion. But then she didn't have any idea that power it held until they're head priest told Helios and her. Helios the guardian of Earth's crystal, the Golden Crystal, and Sailor Dream the guardian of Elysion's crystal. "You won't have what you want! And you'll never take my friends!" Sailor Dream yelled tears burning her eyes.  
Prince Endymion helped Helios stand. Prince Endymion had taken off his cape and wrapped it around the wound, tightly. His healings powers didn't work well with this wound but at least now, it wasn't life-threatening. "Ki-Ki!" his voice was doing nothing to stop her. The Sailor Scouts seemed to be in shock. "Please! Tsuki, stop! Remember the premonition? You have to stop!" Sailor Mars yelled to her. Sailor Dream looked back at her and smiled, but the glance back... he was there standing. He was going to be alright. She wished she could have been with him forever, like they were meant to be. "I wish fighting would end... and we could finally be together, forever." she whispered to herself. Sailor Moon was crying, she held onto Sailor Dream's shirt. "Please, I can save us! You have to believe me! There's another way!" Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Dream took her hand. Moments later she pushed Sailor Moon away from her, the Scouts ran to Sailor Moon's aid. "Elysion Crystal! Please! Grant me your power! I'll give my being to save everything!" she cried... she would never see Helios again. But at least he was safe. The power of the Crystal made her blood feel on fire. A warm sensation filled her body and her mind went blank. Her eyes closed and everyone was there. 

Helios sat on the park bench, watching the kids watch him. Every once in a while he would look at the clock. 3:30. They were late... always late. He stood up hearing their voices. Darien and Serena came into view. Serena easily had her arm wrestled around her Prince's and was dragging him along. "Sorry, we're late. Serena had another one of her 'accidents'." With that Serena pulled her arm behind her head and scratched in child-like innocence that Helios had to smile. "They said they didn't need my help putting the candy shelves back up! They were so nice, that they even gave me candy for free." Helios laughed quietly. He looked up at the clock. He eyes went towards to a woman standing there. Her blue/grey eyes checked her watch. Her light brown hair fluttered in the wind. An older man joined her. She quickly went to meet him. "How was your day at high school, sweetie?" the father asked his daughter. Serena looked at what Helios was staring at. "Do you think its her?" she asked Darien. Darien smiled and held onto Serena's shoulder. Helios stepped forward, following them slowly. The daughter stopped suddenly, her father also stopping, but with a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled at him, "Its alright, Daddy! I'll catch up!" The father her left her reluctantly still with his confused expression. She turned to him and stared. Something he had never witnessed her doing. He walked up to her as Serena and Darien seemed to be holding their breath. "Hello, my name is Helios." he smiled warmly and reached out his hand to her. She took it and smiled. "I'm Tsuki Hiryuu." Serena and Darien looked on intently. "Darien.." Serena started but he hushed her. "I'm sorry, but you seem so familiar..." Tsuki said feeling foolish to him. Helios smiled. "You seem familiar too."


End file.
